Dragon Riders
by GOTBirdie
Summary: The winds of winter have at last come and the realms of men stand broken against its doom or glory at the bearing of an old profecy of ice and fire. The only certainty is that Blood will flow regardless.
1. Jon I

**Jon I**

Must a new name be forged? The young man thought as he looked into the water. His face was sullen and marked by early sorrows, yet in the corner of his mouth there was a slight twinge of happiness he himself never before perceived. Nine-ten years in darkness and now here he stood alive and not a bastard anymore, although his family name rang weird in his ear.

His hair wasn't even silver damn it, he sighed while throwing a rock at his own reflected vision. Nine-ten years of not knowing… He was not that boy anymore. Neither was he that bastard anymore. Jon Snow knew nothing and he was not Jon Snow. Nevertheless through his veins wolf's blood flowed as strongly as the winter winds flowed through Westeros fields.

He looked as a Stark no doubt about it, but could he ever call himself that. – Mother… he whispered as if the name could call Lyanna back or enlighten the right way. Blue flowers fell upon the lake as Jon yearned for some mother comfort he would never know. Must he be called Stark, while he was not Ned's son anymore. He could not think of his father as his uncle. Nine-ten years of not knowing he sighed.

Must he be called a Targaryen and claim his own name with fire and blood, like his alleged brother Aegon in Dragon Stone. The slimy rocks at the lake sent a sharp pain through Jon's knees, raising himself slowly from the grass stones Jon yearned for Masters Aemon council. He had already killed the boy to become a commander, yet now everything had changed.

Night gathered and his watch had ended with Jon's death by his own brother's daggers. Betrayal had seen to make him free of those vows. More than this, he was no longer a bastard either. He smiled at the notion of a clean start and called out to Howland Reed. - Sir, Jon Snow knew nothing, but I am not John Snow anymore. And I am not a boy either betrayal was seen to that.

The stern enunciation of each word made a silent threat of blood to come, if what had been spoken proved to be a lie. Though the wolf blood ran strong in him, from this point on he decided to be a Targaryen, not only that but Raegar Targaryen second son. And though no longer a brother of the night watch, Jon as a honorable man could not turn back in the defense of the realm and its people.

He knew that his savior was well aware of the turning of the tables, such that her eyes watched him like he was fire itself. However, there was power in Melisandre and taking measure of the red priestess he said –. If what Lord Reed says is true, then I must seek a Dragon to help defend the wall.


	2. Tyrion I

**Tyrion I**

The heat filled air made his armor feel heavier. With each passing minute the Kraken edged closer carried by the sea wind into the midst of the battle. As he picked up a small axe, Tyrion could hear its waves crashing up at the rims of the camp and making the Yunkai men drown. The ironmen arrival marked the turning–point at the war and he was glad that Ben Brown had finally caught-up. Although he was not certain if the captain had turned to the wining side in time.

Stepping out of the tent together with the sellsword and the bear-man Mormont, he couldn't help but to overstate the obvious – 'This battle is at an end, Lord Plumm.' Though he could hear the sound of clashing swords still echoing throughout the camp. Ben Brown in the other hand, Tryion noticed, was not paying him the slightest of attention. Cursing his small height he looked up inquiringly at the captain, whose eyes were lit up and aimed high at the sky.

The warm wind filled his eyes with sand as he followed the captain's gaze. Yet even with the bright orange sun making his eyes squint, Tyrion mirrored Ben Brown's expression. For it was not every day that a man could be marveled at the sight of dragons. Still the battle raged on and there was no time to ravel in their beauty. He heard the howls of war approaching and laughed – 'Captain, you take the dragons?'

He would never have expected the answer he got, laughing in respite Ben Brown nudged him to the side and he stepped forward saying –'I'll take the dragon… to ride.' Fool, Tyrion thought, men must be mad to face such challenges. He had dreamed once of riding a dragon, but those were a child's fantasy. In the real world he was just a little dwarf man with just enough courage to get through this battle by avoiding major death burns.

A fools path no better than little people riding a dog and a pig, he could not help but to shake his head and shout out to the sell-sword retreating back – 'Fine, we will take the Yunkai army.' Exchanging a glance with Mormont he sighed, to head for the coast would probably be the best course of action. Before he could choose Sir Jorah looked at him unsmiling and mumbled – 'Keep close' and lunged forward into the battle.

I was not made for this, his short arm and legs would not favor the bear's instruction. In a second he would be a sitting duck in the midst of the battle and no longer a member of the Second Sons. War is a foul thing, no wonder his brother Jaime could do so much better at it. Mormont did not seem to be doing that bad either, slamming through the enemies lines he left a trail of sand in the air. Like a furious summer storm of blood and dirt, maybe he had some Baratheon blood in him. Tryon shoved his own small axe into the heels of a nearby soldier deep and continued on in thought.

Yunkai men were so scared of the winged demons flying above, that the launching lines of their attack were weak and breaking. Besides most soldiers were in such extent preoccupied with the fury of sir Jorah fighting, that they barely spared him a glance. One should never underestimate its opponent his uncle Kevan had once told him. It was their problem and his advantage, he snickered slashing off the foot of a man who was running towards Mormont. – 'Who's next?' Tryion called proudly.

He had been barely aware of his back when the voice filled him with instant dread, 'Me' it echoed on his head. The world seemed to move slow, but not enough to dodge the blow of the Yunkai soldier. The sword struck hard at Tyrion's back and the lannister was sent crashing into the ground with a thud. His axe laid not far from reach, but before he could recover the foe grabbed a fistful of his hair pulling him easily from the ground, swiftly he took hold on the soldiers arms to stop the ache.

With feet dangling on the air is when he saw a blur of green scales and teeth approaching making its way of fire across the camp field. The soldier holding him up appeared to be seething with anger, his right leg bleeding profusely, and seemed not at all aware of the impeding danger which was flying directly towards them. Tyrion laughed he had given his foe a good strike, but both of them would soon be dead if that creature stroked. In a second his head was slammed harshly against the earth, a dwarth's laughter is a potent provocation.

Harsh sand scraped his scaredface as the unsuspicious soldier pressed his boot at Tyrions back, certainly a few rib bones would cracked, but this would be better than turned to ashes. Just in clue the dragon's flaming breath scorched the head of his attacker. The green beast swooped up and took a nasty bite of it, he watched from the floor as it proceeded eating his foe. However, Tyrion could not come up with a joke, he just stared mesmerized by his impending doom.

Maybe if I lay still, the dragon will not want such a small ugly thing as myself. He remembered telling Ben Plumm that the dragons recognized Targaryen blood and could they smell Lannister too he wondered. If that is the case, he was fucked. He realized by then that he had lost himself to thought again. The dragon stood now mere inches away form his face. Its liquid bronze eyes glowed more beautiful than any gold Tyrion had ever seen, and for an instant he was lost on the freckles of fire they seemed to contain.

He was startled when the dragon snarled up at him, flashing its dark black teeth. Its breath felt hot against his skin, but the creature had yet to strike with deathly fire. Slowly Tyrion rose up to better look at the green beauty. It shrieked and whipped around suddenly. One of its green wings smashed the dwarf into the ground again. Maybe I should just stay down. Orange and yellow flames engulfed the near by soldiers. He was just next to the dragon heat making him sweat profusely as the hot air burns his lungs. He would probably be the next victim but somehow could not find the will to move.

Everything was a blur as the Dragon turned his head back at him and closed his dark teeth around his middle and then the world went black.


	3. Daenerys I

Daenerys I

All was calm at the dothraki sea, no wind blew and the sun shone bright outside the main tent. The people and horses were fed and time itself seemed to be standing still. Yet, she could not sleep, the camp was unbearably hot and she kept having that same good damn dream. Daenerys sighed, it was the heat. The heat, not the dream, that had woken her. She did not know why she kept dreaming of a blue flower on a wall of ice. At first she had found it to be a beautiful dream, but now it just angered her that she could not discover its meaning.

Remembering the dream made her weary, there were other things to worry about: a khalasar, a captive and foremost a way back to Meereen. Daarios life lay at hands of the yunkish army, was he still alive? She fretted over the idea, making her way across the camp. She had to return, her children needed her and Ser Baristan probably thought her dead by now. However, Drogon refused to fly at that direction. He would fly south, he would fly north, he would fly west, but never east. The fighting pit was still a memory and he was a strong willed dragon, just like herself.

As she passed through, the dothraki women shouted after her –'Khaleesi! Khaleesi!' Dany knew she was not that, she was queen at Meereen and married. As much as Khal Jaqo wanted her to be his wife that could never be. It would be going into the past. Now the responsibility lay to her to find another way back to the city of her free people or again they would be slaves, the queen thought as she approached her captive tent. At the entrance still laid Raeghal with all its green emerald exuberance. Dany touched his head lightly and smiled as it puffed, hot smoke coming from its nose.

Since the night he had arrived the creature had not moved a meter away from her captive's tent. For tree days and tree nights, Drogon had urged him to fly and even fought him a bit, but the dragon would not move. It was almost as if he was guarding the man himself. No one could enter or leave the place, least Daenerys was present. Day after day, she stood at the door and released the dothraki bed maid and guard from their duty, under the distrustful copper watching eyes of Raeghal.

She was getting sick and tired of the routine. What was it with this undersized ugly thing, the queen thought as she made her way towards the dwarf's straw bed. She looked down on him and sighed, her patience wearing fin as there was no sign of the little man waking up. Jaqo said they should leave him behind, he was slowing them down. They where only two days ride of Selhorys and the Khal was growing restless of the halt Dany had obliged him to make. She too wanted to leave the small captive behind, but she feared Raeghal would have stayed behind with him.

Breaking apart of Raeghal was inconceivable to her, her heart constricted at the thought. Nevertheless, the prospect of the dwarf opening his eyes were getting slimmer by the hour. She was surprised he was even alive. When Raeghal had arrived with this small bleeding man at his mouth, all people thought he was a dead prey. But the dragon laid the body at her feet, while Drogon took a sniff of him. Neither had bitten the little man. Daenerys groaned this was the last day she would endure this. He would wake today or she would kill him and then Raeghal would leave his carcass behind.

Determined the queen made her way to the bed table, a bucket of water laid on top of it. Slowly she took a hold of it and walked to the captive's bed. She wondered if he came from Meereen, as she poured the all cold water over his big uncomely head. Suddenly, Dany gasped and took a step back as the little man jolted on his bed and started coughing up gules of water. She could not help but laugh at the comical scene, as the little ugly wet thing woke up, fell to floor with a thud while looking from a side to the other.

-'Where am I'? the Dwarf screamed highly, looking disoriented. She covered her mouth to keep from laughing and turn her back to him as to regain composure. He spoke the common tongue, this was good. It took a moment to breath in and out, before she could say – 'This is Kahl Jaqos khalasar'. The queen knew she had to turn around and face her captive if she wanted to inquire him, but a laughing girl could not be a menacing inquisitor. She was glad he had awaken for killing the small man would not go easy with Raeghal.

The tent was silent for a while; maybe he is planning a way of escape. The thought made Daenerys chuckle. His little stumped legs could never be faster then hers and the state he was in… she would be surprised if he managed to walk. Raeghal black teeth had pierced his small armor making gruesome punctures in his chest and his back was a purple gash probably a sword had hit him in the back. There was a horrible cut at his face and a piece of his nose was missing, but that wound seemed older.

She could hear him arranging himself back at the bed. However, she was startled when the little man spoke, his voice hoarse from to much sleep. –' Am I so ugly you can not, bear answer me to face, honey?'. Anger bubbled down her veins as she took meaning and turned sharply to face the dwarf, eyes squinted burning with rage. But before she could answer he said - Have I gone to heaven or are you Daenerys, the storm born?

This man knows me, this changes the table Dany thought whilst analyzing him. A green eye and a black eye looked back at her inquiringly; blonde hair almost white fell to his temple. She smiled and said –'It is discourteous for a man to know a lady's name, before proclaiming his own name first.' Let's see what he does with that Daenerys thought proudly, but was surprised when he dropped to the floor and got on his knees before her. –' I sorry my lady. Hugor Hill at your service.'

If it was that easy kneel, the injuries must be healing faster than it appeared. And the lying easier yet the queen reasoned. She inhaled deeply and said –'Time is of the essence Dwarf, I have no time for name playing. Speak the truth or become Dragon's food. Choose wisely, choose now. I will not stand for lies.' The dwarf looked taken back by that and emitted a low groan sound. He said – 'My queen will excuse me. Only yesterday, I remember a dragon and being hacked off the land. I am still weak, hungry and thirsty. The war…Everything is was so confusing at Meereen."

For a moment Dany could not take breath, she felt faint, her head filled with images of Meereen under attack. –'It has been three days', the queen said miserably as she filled a cup of water. She had to find a way to return if only Raeghal would cope. As if by clue the dragon showed his head in the entrance of the tent, entering sideways he squeezed his way in between the furniture and stopped just before the dwarf's bed. The little man looked at it with awe, but seemed unafraid. He stretched his hands and lightly touched the green scales of raeghal's nose. –'He seems to like you.' Daenerys said smiling.

-'Dragons only like Targaryen blood and I have Lannister in both sides.' the man whispered looking down at the floor. Daenerys squinted her eyes at him again, she had heard tales of the usurpers before. Lannisters were tall, beautiful, rich people with hair as blonde as gold. Although one would do well not to be deceived by their appearances, for they were as treacherous and dangerous as a lion. The little man standing before her was neither tall, nor beautiful, or rich it appeared.

Yet he had survived and her dragon liked him. Daenerys also was starting to feel a fondness towards the Dwarf, she thought as she handed him the cup of water. Only a fool would make such blood claim to her, so he must be at least honest. Daenerys looked at him in earnest and said –'I swore to scrape all Lannisters from the world with fire and blood.' Out of the blue the alleged Lannister said – 'I have made the same promise myself' and bent over laughing whilst holding at his middle.

Dany jumped backwards a little and Raeghal too was startled by his laughed and ended up roaring at the little man. Sir Baristan had mentioned there were three heirs to castle rock. If what her captive said was true, one of them was sitting right in front of her, the one the old Knight had called deceitful imp. What was his name again, Daenerys tried to remember. He had killed the king and his own father – Tryion… is your name.

The Lannister raised his eyebrow at her tilting his big head sideways as if to study her. –'That is right' he chuckled 'Now what would my Queen wish in return for this marvelous guess?' Daenerys looked straight at him, she remembered rejoicing in the death of his family. Two Lannister less, if she killed him it would be three. – 'I want a way back to Meereen.' The dwarf nodded at her and said: - War was won by your side. But do not dwell in Meereen my lady, it is in Westeros that lays your destiny.

Fiery rage boiled Daenerys blood, she was a queen how dare that little slip of a man talk to her like… She was about to strangle him, when Raeghals fire hit her leg and brought her out of her daze. She frowned at the green dragon. Tryon was looking at her like she had grown another head. She sighed and grumbled - 'You are my captive Ser, not my adviser'.

There must be Targaryen blood the queen thought, my dragon protects him even from myself. The dwarf stood up by holding Raeghal's neck and said - An adviser perhaps I am not. But there is knowledge in me and of this you can make use. Aegon your nephew is alive and well, he should be in Westeros by now conquering the realm. Join forces with him and be queen of your land again. And I will finish of the rest of the Lannisters.

So there it was revenge, Tyrion was after revenge on his family. And lying about her own family to make her run back to Westeros. Her heart burned at her chest, she could almost cry as she shouted accusingly – 'And you will have me abandon my people!'. Tyrion sighed, petted Raeghal and announced his advice: -'They are not your people. If you keep doubling back you will never see your people. And trust me they are in dire need of a just queen.

Daenerys sighed and threw herself at a nearby chair, being a good queen was much harder than she was told. She could not go back, Myr was her best shot at getting back to Westeros. However, she could not abandon Meereen. Tyron must have been reading her mind because he interrupted her thoughts by saying: - 'Head to Myr with the Khalasar, I will double back with Raeghal to Meereen and bring all the ships we have need to make our way across to Westeros.

Daenerys rubbed her head tiredly; it would do well to feed the dwarf before sending him on such trip. Raeghal would take him she was sure, the dragon had three heads and she was afraid she had just found the second head. She stood up and spoke sternly: - Myr IS MY best shot…You will bring me Ser Baristan, Daario, the unsullied and others who serve me. Then and only then, we will go meet this supposed nephew.


	4. Jon II

Jon II

A slim piece of cotton was a poor way to hide from an ice storm, Jon thought as he winced of pain. Waking up was the least fun part of his day, more so with this terrible cold weather. His body had not yet recovered fully from the stabs of treachery he had received from his brothers. The wounds had given him the privilege to sleeping on a straw mat. Perhaps sleeping outside would have been better; the tent smelled of horseshit, though the horses were no where to be seen. Reed must have taken them outside.

The storm had been so fierce that it would have been dangerous to make more than one shelter, so the rest of his company slept soundly on the right floor of the big tent. All but Melissandre, Jon suspected that the red priestess never slept. He groaned looking at Pypar, Grenn and Devan sleeping soundly at the wet mud floor of the tent. It was time to rise and his weak body would have to endure. Like every morning since the betrayal, a jolt of pain gripped him as he moved to rise. Jon closed his eyes hardly and shut his jaw tight as to not scream.

At his side, Ghost red eyes looked at him with concern. They had come a long way Jon thought as he sank his head into the direwolf's fur inhaling the familiar sent of the animal. Ghost was made for the north and Jon was glad for his warmth. The biggest mistake he had ever made was to be apart from it. Now he kept the wolf so close that it felt as if they were brothers of the same litter. He would never make the same mistake again, he swore once they began their journey south. The wolf is me and I am the wolf, everywhere I go so must he.

As he made to stand, a sharp pain spread through his shoulder. It was a reminder of Bowen Marsh loyalty. His true brothers had repaid that with gratitude, the sword price. Jon was glad for it, if it wasn't for Pypar and Grenn, the red priestess would not been able to save him. Yet he suspected her, he had been mistrustful by nature before, but now… With his hand rested on top of ghost's head, he stared at her as if to find fault. – 'I am glad you have awaken Lord Snow, for the night is dark and full of terrors'.

Melisandre stood at the left corner of the tent next to the fire they had lit for the heat. Jon could see that her back was turned to him, long red hair falling gracefully on her naked shoulders, speckles of flames reflecting on her loose summer gown. She probably had stood all night looking at the pit of fire, and still was unwilling to avert her eyes from it. Resigned the young man shook his head, he hated magic, but he had learned the value of the priestess predictions. If fire provided her visions, she could stare at it forever if he cared.

Jon took a big breath and said firmly – 'It is time to be on our way. Do the flames favor us?' The red priestess gracefully turned around smiling softly at him. Kissed by fire, she was a beauty and even he could not deny it. Her voice was soft and exotic -'R'hllor favors you, the God will guide us through darkness. We walk towards it though; blood, swords and fear lay in our path.' Jon nodded as he took longclaw. It would be a long journey until he could claim his real name, he thought as he exited the tent.

Outside a cold breeze blew little snow flakes into his hair, Howland Reed stood by the tent sharpening his spear. Jon was pleased to get some fresh air; the crannogman was old and not strong built, but seemed to be faring well on the snow. He was glad he had come along, more then once he had fished them food with that spear. The trip would have been much worse without him. They have made good time and now were only a few hours ride of Winterfell he was sure. –'My lord" he said nodding at Reed as he went to look at the horses.

As Jon checked and feed the horses, Ghost nudged his leg with his nose. Howland's words still hang in his head, Lady Lyanna is your mother. It had been hard for him to grasp the concept; he felt anger and gratitude towards Ned. However, his fake father had kept him safe and now there were other graver things to think about. He had made a decision to journey south and clear the Bolton's scum from Winterfell. His own quest for finding dragons would have to wait.

He knew as long as Ramsay was warden of the North the realm would not be safe. Besides, Melisandre had seen that Stannis was still alive, and that Jon would save him by killing Ramsay. If he was a Targaryen, why had he no wish to fight for the Iron Throne, he wondered. Maybe because Stannis was a harsh king, but one that had done well at aiding the wall and defending the Kingdom. With the Baratheon at reign, the lands would have justice and order, much needed things at the time.

Lost within thought, Jon does not hear as Howland approaches him. He jumps up a little when he feels a hand at his shoulder. The lord of Greywatch burst up in laughter at that. Then says in amusement – 'There are some men you can trust, Targaryen boy'. Jon frowns he had to find a way to quit being so skittish or man would laugh at him for the rest of his life. He remembered Tyrion and wondered how the little dwarf was doing. He sadly answered the Lord – 'Most of those trustful men are either at this company or dead, but there are loads of men in this world and Winter is here.'

Reed smiled at him with his crocked teeth, - 'Eddard would have been proud, son'. Jon could not help but to smile back and re-praise him – 'Lord Stark always spoke of your worth, so I can only thank you my Lord'. They are pulled out of their conversation by the sound of Pyp and Grenn bickering, something about taking the tent down and not being a woman's servant. Jon sighed, being a leader was a pain in the butt. He could not see how people wanted this.

He was about to go reprimand the squabbling pair, when Howland Reed pulled him by his arm; -'Respect the men who follow you, for they have given you their lives'. Jon looked deep at the Lord of the Neck, his father… Not his father, Ned, he too had once told him that men do not die for strangers. It had been Jon's mistake to pull away from his friends, when he should have pulled them closer. He knew that now and hung his head agreeing with Reed's council.

Amazingly, Jon found himself in a spree towards his friends, his heart felling slightly lighter. He smiled as he took the mummer boy Pyp by surprise and raised him up by his legs. Startled, Grenn took a pole to the back of his knee and both of them fell to the ice floor. In a second the young men were laughing together, clothes wet and dirty from deep snow as they rivaled about who was faster to disarm the tent. Just like that they joked around as they went at the job and before long they were on their mounts.

They rode fast making the chilly wind cut all the way through their damp furs. Soon after a few hours of riding, they spotted smoke from afar and Jon's heart fluttered with the memory of home. For an instant he pressed his horse harder, his body filling with energy. Nevertheless, he knew they should slow down and make tactic arrangements. Danger lied before them at Winterfell, and from this point on only few of them could ride forth. Melisandre for instance would have to stay behind.

Jon raised his hand signaling his party to a sudden halt. Ghost who was running a bit farther to his left stopped just in clue and howled in longing. They were finally here. He could barely feel the cold as blood pumped wildly through his veins. The late commander dismounted and began to utter orders, -'Unload your horses, we take only but weapons. War lies ahead, Lady Melisandre is to stay behind. Devan will stay to guard her'. The young Seaworth lad was left with his mouth open. He was thankfull that Melissandre had stayed quiet during his orders.

Jon knew the kid was willing and excited with the prospect of slicing a couple heads to save King Stannis, but heart would not save him in a fight. The priest had pleaded to keep Davos son safe, she had clearly seen some use of him in her fires and Jon would abide. Promptly, Devan whined in complain – 'I am a young man grown, I would do better in a fight than that old wiry man. The king needs me'. Jon scowled him, –'A king has no need for whiners'. His companions laughed at that, but the kid did have a point, Howland would be at risk in this fight.

Lord Reed knowledge of his birth was too valuable; he too would have to stay behind. Jon remounted his horse while saying –'The old wiry man will also stay to guard both of you, I hope you learn his name and some manners prior to my return'. Howland chuckled, while he bowed his head to Jon – 'Send the wolf back if there is any trouble and I will scout for you. Be quick to kill Roose Bolton. Morning cames, we will head back to the wall'. Jon nodded as he spurred his horse forth.

As they rode hard in Winterfell direction, the late commander told Pyp to fall behind, –'If anything happens to us, disengage and follow Melisandre to safeness'. The mummer boy slowed his pace down and snickered, -'She does not need protection, she has R'hllor'. Grenn looked sideways to his friend worried. Jon could not blame him, two men riding fast towards tick battle, their scenario could be better. They had left the crannogmen back at the wall to defend it and keep traitors in check, but now Jon craved badly for their forces.

They pressed on hard. The dark smoke was coming from the keep, Jon saw. Hundred men were mashed together near the castle's left stone wall. Liquid acid came up his throat, he made himself swallow it and signaled Grenn to flank to the right. As they approached the fight from the side, the shouting grew louder and so did the smell of death. Jon's heart pumped wildly on its cage as he and his fellow pulled put their arches and stroke down their first Bolton men.

As more and more men fell down to the arrows, attention was soon drawn to their positions. After that it all became a blur of carnage, he could not distinguish a sound from another as he slashed his way with long claw. Running through the lines of enemies, he was almost inside the castle. As he sat on his horse shooting arrows, he had seen a hole on the wall and so he now aimed straight for the path with Ghost close behind biting off anyone near.

He could not see if Grenn was behind him, yet he hoped so. While Stannis men pressed on outside to take the small passage, Jon squeezed his way in. The surge of happiness that filled him was short ended as his horse took an arrow to the chest. Jon stumbled forward onto the stoned floor of the courtyard, still in fours he looked up towards the south gate. Anger burned him as he spotted Roose Bolton up at it, he wasn't paying attention as Ramsay's sword came at swiftly at his own head

He closed hi eyes for a second whilst slightly dodging sideways. He opened them as a metallic sound echoed in his head. Grenn had caught the blow with his sword. But Ramsay was forcing his sword frustrated, Jon saw as the bastard sunk a dagger into his brother torso. In a haze, he felt fire at his blood and came hard with longclaw at the Bolton's feet. The boy screamed bloody murder as he fell to the floor footless, hacking of his sword from side to side.

Grenn was on his feet, cleaning up his own coughed blood and snarling at Ramsay. Jon stood next to him with his sword extended in a defensive position, but looking up at Roose as he said: - 'Do not kill him, use him as a shield until Stannis breaks in'. He hoped Grenn was smart enough to follow his orders, but would not look back as he dodged inside the broken smith house. What had happened to his ancestor's castle? What of its people? What of his family? The Boltons would pay.

Quickly he ran towards the two soldiers who stood guard, his Valyrian steel broke the sword of one and slashed the middle of the other as if it was slicing through butter. Running he made his way up the logs upwards, while Ghost bite the Knight that was left standing. He looked down at the wolf, again he was leaving it behind, but Roose had to die and this was the only way.

He could hear the sound of the Baratheon forces inside Winterfell, when he reached Lord Bolton. The man was surrounded by guards and knights, a few of them broke off at the sight of Jon and Longclaw. Jon walked forward slowly staring at his objective, his sword ready for attack. Roose Bolton's eyes looked impassive as he said: - 'My fight is not with you Jon Snow. Who commands the wall? I remember well what your father did to deserters'.

Jon growled, the hairs of his arms rose up and he hissed thinking he was becoming more and more like a wolf each day. Roose had taken a step back. The wolf boy snickered at him and declared: -' I remember well what Eddard did to traitors' . The lord gave a discomforted laugh: - 'I still serve House Stark'. Walking back and forth on the narrow gate, Jon snorted: - 'Then call back your men and you will serve us at our graves.'

One of the knights pushed the Bolton forward, some shouted 'Give the boy a go!', others joked 'Let's see if he has milk or Stark blood at his veins!'. As the men laughed, Jon made his leap of faith, pushing forward he swung his sword sideways at Roose Bolton. The man blocked the blow, took a step back and began circling him saying: - We do not need to resort to that lad, go back to the wall and your insolence will be forgotten. I have no wish harm a Stark.

Jon's blood boiled and he roared as he struck once again, his sword sparkled as it scraped the stones of the gate. The Bolton had dodged to the side and was stroking him one, two, three, four times. All blows were stopped by longclaw, all but the fifth that him sharply bellow his elbow. Pain shot immediately, however before gasping of pain Jon sank his sword deep into the traitor side. Roose fell to the floor as Stannis Baratheon walked towards them.

The war had been won, the castle breached. Holding his wounded arm, Jon gazed down at the courtyard covered with snow, blood, dirt and bodies of men. The battle was over. The knights' who stood by Dreadfort were throwing their swords down as Jon drew near Lord Bolton and hacked his head off. After that his knees crumbled and he sat down at the floor his hands raised as to cover his face.


	5. Tyrion II

Tyrion II

Wind flapped loudly against his leather clothes as the air streamed furiously through his hair and ears. The small man cursed himself at his own stupidity as his small legs and arms clutched to Raeghal. A small dwarf flying on the back of a dragon as to save a beautiful princess. What a dull idea. He laughed, feeling as if he could almost cry, but Lannisters do not cry. His eyes had remained closed since the depart from the dothraki sea, but sooner or later he would have to open them.

He thought back to the Targaryen girl, she had whispered Meereen softly to the green dragon and looked at him in such pleading manner. Then she touched Tyrion's leg so tenderly that his heart broke apart. He had been so confused at the dothraki camp, the only thing he remembered was giving up trying to stand at Meereen… that and the dragon, for no man could ever forget such creature. Back then he lacked the spirit to raise himself to his feet. Now the girl's trust had filled him with energy.

Daenery had entrusted him with a dragon and a mission, without a second of doubt. Despite his Lannister blood, despite his lack of height. Her strong will melted his and now her mission was his own. Holding his breath, Tyrion forced himself to open one eye, even as the air flow made it difficult to maintain it open. A pair of glasses and a leather strap would be a great service he reflected. A saddle too would come at hand. He opened the other eye and focused on the bright green emerald scales of Raeghal.

The dragon was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen… well, beside a woman's boobs. He snickered, breathing in and out he prepared himself for the next step, looking down would be a bitch. His little red hands clutched firmly at the white rope that was tied around the green dragon. He must be a bloody fool to have agreed to this, however he had to see where they were or there would be no way to know if they were in the right path. The future of Targaryen reign was at a dwarfs hand, his Lord farther must be rolling in loathing at his grave.

Tyrion groaned as his heart started to beat uncontrollably in chest, when slightly he pulled the rope left and carefully glanced bellow around Raeghal's neck. When the dragon turned abruptly sideways, he could swear that his heart would break from its rib cage and fly away. Even so he managed to hold on the rope and keep his eyes down, underneath and all around them there was nothing but blue calm seas. This could be bad or good, he did not know, still he could not help but gasp at the beauty of the world seeing from above.

They had been flying for hours when his big head began to feel too heavy for his small neck, his eyes dry from all the wind. If sleep came, it would be to his demise. It was a long fall from the sky to earth, but he felt so… so tired. Tyrion shook his head back and forth in haste, this will not do. He sighed while considering his options; the rope would be the best. Carefully he opened the leather belt from his pants, and then tied it twice around the cord that was secured to Raeghal. Content, he laid his head on the dragon's back, and spoke on a low steady voice as he caressed the dragons back. – 'Meereen, dear friend we must go to Meer…'

He woke with a thud; his face was slammed against the hard jade scales of Raeghal. Dazed Tyrion opened his eyes squinting at bright sunny brick street. Meereen, he realized and started to glance from right to left at the new surroundings. He was inside Meereen's walls, Tyrion laughed at his luck. The city was magnificent and strangely calm, no sound and no wind surged through its streets; like it was holding its breath for the madness to ensue.

Suddenly, a little girl came walking from an alley and screamed as she spotted them. Soon all kinds of hell broke loose, as women, men, children, guards and soldiers gathered all around him. Forming a big dangerous mob of people, Tyron thought. Anxious, he tried his best at the little old Valyrian he possessed: - 'We could use a little help people of Meereen'.

Tyrion struggled to keep the dragon still as three soldiers move slowly toward them, but it buckled wildly. He reckoned the beast was predicting his cute bottom would be at risk as soon as his feet hit the floor. It took the men three hours to help him dismount, one hour for each head. By then Tyrion's whole body ached, from head to toe. He spared a final glace at Raeghal, as the soldiers handcuffed him. They tried to lock the dragon too, but he quickly few away. It certainly was the smarter one of the two of them.

He could not watch as the animal rose into the clear blue sky, the pain of recollection would be too much. Maybe someday Daenerys would indulgence him with one more flight. Tyrion sighed, that would be great if he were not about to die. However, he was done trying to escape. By all the Lannister he swore that He would meet her at Myr and that he would, a Lannister always pays his debts. Anyway, running away was pointless, for the Targaryen Queen side had probably won the war, there was nothing to fear.

Four doors long windows formed by stunning arches produced a breezy comfortable feel to the castle, much better than the muffled heated temperature of the streets bellow. Tyrion footsteps left a dirt trail in the colorful marble floors as he was dragged through the big citadel. Before long, they arrived at a big high ceiling chamber filled with twenty men, but where only four stood at the top of the steps. Tyrion noticed one of them a hard faced, strongly built man with a head full of black hair seated on a wood chair. Tyrion bowed his head to him and said: -'Could I have some wine, Lord Greyjoy?'

The black man to the Greyjoy's right was the one to answer: –'You will have wine after our questions, Hugor Hill'. Tyrion recognized Moqorro on the spot, but was puzzled as to how the red priest had survived. All eyes fell to Greyjoy as he stood unexpected and declared: -'The Dwarf will have wine if it pleases me. That or death'. So power and respect what was this lord wanted Tyrion thought. He took a quick look to the left at the other men who stood next to him. An unsullied soldier stood steady as a pillar, this one must be grey worm, Daenerys had asked for him specifically, him and a man named Daario.

At the soldiers right was none other than the long lost white Knight, Ser Baristan Selmy staring at him with eyes unwavering and eyebrow raised. Tyrion frowned at him and turned to the GreyJoy: -'Let's have those questions then 'cause my thirst exceeds my stature'. The ironman laughed at that and Moqorro made the first question: 'How did you come by that dragon?' Tyrion groaned raising his shoulders up and down, he could not being to explain: -' I did not come by it, he came by me'.

The greyjoys hand slid down to his axe, making Tyrion speak in rush: -' Nevertheless, before you can fill me up with these useless boring as fucking a slave girl questions. I must tell you I saw Daenerys, the girl is alive'. Chaos ruptured through out the room as men shouted over men, some shouting liar, others screaming of joy. Every one of them wanting to speak, but none being heard. Suddenly a horn was blow, its sound echoed inside Tyrion head deafening all his senses, making him instantly cover his ears. Quickly he tried to look at the direction of the loud noise; someone had to stop that bloody ruckus.

At his right stood a slim boy with a huge black horn, but he had stopped blowing it. The sound that still resonated through the room was more bearable. Tyrion eyes opened up wide at the horn, for they could not believe what he was seeing. He was pulled out of his reverie by the steady high voice of Ser Barristan: -'Traitor! This is Tyrion Lannister, kinslayer, kingslayer. He probably killed Daenerys himself, Lord Victarion!'. The small man groaned in exasperation 'If I wanted her dead, she would be dead' he said, as the Bold Knight stared angrily at him.

In a second, the ironman Victarion had his axe pressing the little Lannister throat, while sneering: -'Such modesty! He must indeed be a Lannister'. Tyrion gulped, lowered his eyes and articulated a way out of death : -'I beg your pardon my lord. I follow the Queen orders, Ser Baristan, Grey Worm, Daario Naharis and other faithful servants are to be gathered with your ships. Daenerys awaits for us at Myr'. Victarion's dark eyes pierced him suspiciously as he removed the battle axe slowly and chucked: - 'I am a greyjoy boy, we do not sow. It is I that will blow the dragon horn and control all three dragons, with Daenerys as my wife'.

Tyrion had been called many different things through out his years… but boy? He had been the king's hand for Gods sake, he was not a boy. He cleaned the blood that ran down his small neck, where Victarion had pressed his sharp axe, gave a short snort and spoke firmly: -'Good luck with that. Only dragonlords such as the Targaryens can blow the horn and remain to tell the tale. And there is only one of those, and that is Daenerys, the storm born. Unfortunately, she is already married'.

Tyrion raises his head waiting for the blow to come, but it never comes. Steady the Kraken draws near a slender Ghiscari man, not the slightest tremor in his voice when he says 'Not anymore' as his axe slits sharply the throat of Hizdahr zo Loraq. Well, you can not say, iron man are not proactive he thinks. Victarions stands near the body, turns to Tyrion and utters to all: - 'You have some balls little Lannister man, you will keep them if you tell my Queen to change course to Tyrosh and meet her new husband. Until then old grandpa here will keep an eye on you. This meeting is adjourned; _we leave at the first light of the morning'. _

His head felt dizzy as he exited the chambers, with Ser Baristan beside him. He barely heard, when the old knight offered him clean clothes and a glass of wine. Tyrion shook his head and spoke preoccupied: -'There will be time enough for wine later. First, we must warn Daenerys. It will be better if the letter came from your hand, for she knows not my handwriting'. The knight looked at him inquisitively, raising his eye brown in distrust while saying: -'You are clever, imp. Is she really alive?'

He realized Ser Baristan believed it all to be just a plot. Tyrion laughed with amazement: 'The cleverest imp, I thought that went without saying. It was me who convinced our Queen to return to Westeros, but it was Raeghal that found her '. The old man's eyes shinned at that, people were too sentimental, Tyrion continued rolling his eyes: -'Yes, it took me to her, she misses you terribly. NOW, we must find a way to deliver our message to get her to Tyrosh'. The old man nodded: -'There is a way, follow me'.

They made their way rapidly, left and right through the corridors, up and down stairs of the castle, until he could almost puke. Finally they came by an iron door which would have appeared recently made, if not for the burns. Tyrion's heart jumped as he heard a strange screeching sound coming from inside, the old knight chuckled at him while opening the door: -'Rumor has it that Viserion's roar can send a hundred lions running. Let's see how Lannisters fare. I will write the note for Dany, you will bend him to take it'.

Inside a white colored dragon stood magnificent, its wings freckled with gold. It was a little bit bigger than Raeghal, but it looked royal with his eyes melting Tyrion to the spot. Molten gold eyes, Gods have mercy the Lannister thought as the smell of burned flesh hit his nose. Unmoving he said softly: -'I am amazed that anyone could have been able to capture such creature'. But before he could have an answer the dragon roared, whilst rattling his chain to get closer to Tyrion.

Without thought he moved closer afraid the dragon would hurt itself and raised his hand as to touch its cream scales. However, Tyrion was too close and Viserion licked him from head to toe. The dribble smelt putrid and felt gluey against his skin, at his back Ser Baristan Selmy boundless laughter made his ears burn. –'I glad to think you fing this amazing.' Tyrion said as the dragon kept watching him fondly.

The Knight stepped closer and handed him the letter, whilst saying: -'The dragons find Daenerys because of her blood, young blackfire. Let's hope you can make Viserion reach her.' Tyron looked at the old man flabbergasted and stuttered through his words: - 'What… What d-do you me-mean by blackfire!?'. Selmy gave a long sigh and spoke slowly: -'I thought you would have guessed by now. Your lady mother, Joanna Lannister was a stunning woman whose beauty did not go unnoticed to both men and kings'. Tryon's blood boiled as he pushed the delusional man backwards.

Selmy took a step back as Viserion blew up a stream of golden flames at the high ceiling. Tyrion's mind raged and his eyes were blinded briefly by fire as he repeated: -'My father was a Lannister. My Father was Tywin Lannister. I am a Lannister! You Ser will take that back! I AM NOT A BASTARD'. He was pointing his fingers at Baristan's stomach, but the man was like a statue. Tyrion blinked forcibly as to regain focus, the knight turned away from him and he remained frozen.

From the door he said sympathetically: -'Blackfire, Lannister, you are what you make of yourself. Aerys would have thought you to be a danger. Lord Tywin thought you an abomination. But Lady Joanna loved you, she thought you to be her child and made your lord father promise to keep you safe'.


	6. Daenerys II

**Daenerys II**

It seemed months had passed, since the time she had gotten the letter from Meereen. But only five-ten days had passed, since that day she had gotten it and Viserion back from the skies. That day they were near Myr. Dany remembered it vividly, how her cotton clothes clung to her body, how her naked feet burned in the sand, how her dragon's golden wings reflected in her eyes, how her tired heart yearned for news… And overall the happiness, she remembered the happiness she felt briefly, before sadness had a grip of her once more.

Daario Naharis was dead and now here she stood at his city, Tyrosh. She would curse the Gods, if she believe them. However, Daenerys did not believe them, for what Gods would torture a woman as such. At first glace, she was glad to see the birth town of her late lover. Tyrosh was a large harbor city, filled with color, music and jugglers. But now… Now every street she took, every corner she turned, every place she went, she would catch a glimpse of him. Tyroshi men strode around with their blue and red beards looking just like him.

Daenerys was sick of it, the noise bothered her, the smell bothered her, and the colors bothered her. She was glad to have received message from Ser Baristan Selmy setting a meeting. Like her, the Khalasar was growing restless for waiting was not in their nature. Besides that for her blame they were a Khal short. Back in Myr, when she received the letter Dany had urged Jaqo to journey to Tyrosh, but the Khal was unrelenting. Tired of waiting, he wanted to mount her that night and became master of her dragons.

At Meereen the war was won, but at the dothraki sea the Queen was still a prisoner, so she had no choice but to slide the arakh dagger into his belly. Now she had two dragons, one khalazar and one meeting with the Westeros man who won her war. So she was making through the boisterous streets of Tyrosh to get to him, trailed close by two dothraki warriors who too wanted to marry her and became khals. Daenerys sighed with relief as she glimpsed the Fountain of the Drunken God, the tavern that her grandpa knight mentioned must be near.

She could almost smell the scent of the ocean, masked by the stench of fish and clams that emerged form the nearby port. Dany was filled with anticipation as she looked around for 'The Trio' tavern sign. Soon she would be on a ship going to Westeros she thought finding the wooden entrance of the hostelry. As she entered it she wondered if she would meet Tyrion here and hoped she would find Raeghal soon. The place was filthy, small, loud and over crowded with drinking men, but at the far corner of the left Ser Baristan white plate shone as brightly as the sun.

Her heart thumped faster as she pushed her way through. She recognized some of the men as she passed them. And as she walked men all around called out to her, some shouted Mysa, others howled M'Queen, but one greeted her Khaleesi. She stopped sharply and turned towards the man's voice. Her bear, her bear, Daenerys could not believe it. Her heart fills with joy as she looks at his face, while Jorah says: –'I wanted to present Tyrion Lannister as a prisoner, to win back your trust. But he is no longer a prisoner of mine, I am sorry khaleesi.'

Dany smiles and opens her mouth but before she can answer. A strong voice is spoken: -'He is mine though. You too can be mine. And then you will have the little dwarf and dress him up in silk for all I care'. Daenerys frowns; this must be Victarion, a large and tall man with black hair, grey flecked by time. Old, but not bad looking, she could see his strength. Marrying him would be easy on her eyes, but love did not build kingdoms she had learned that. She smiled at him and said: -'Prove your worth and I might consider'.

Her Mormont bear made to speak, but Tyrion held him back from speaking by holding his arm. The little ugly dwarf smiled at Dany and threw himself in a wooden old creaking chair whilst saying: -'Before I am given away as weeding present from, could we at least have some wine.' The queen could not help but giggle, the Lannister winked at her and shouted: -'Girl, come here!' As Daenerys hugged Ser Baristan, a slim dirty serving girl approached them with her head down and few mugs of wine.

Victarion was the first to take a mug –'To my future wife!' he yelled and gulped down the wine in one shot. Tyrion took his and grabbed a hold of the girls arm. The girl whinned and pleaded him to let go. Daenerys was disturbed by his behaviour, -'Let her go' she ordered sternly. But the small man just held own tighter and drank his wine as the servant tried to disengage from him. –'I mean her no harm. What is your name?', he asked glaring at the girl. The poor thing whimpered out her name: -'I am Wylla, your servant.'

Daenerys took hold of Tyrion's arm and ripped it off of the girl. Tyron humphed: -'You think I donot _know a stark when I see one, Arya'. Daenerys stared at the brown-haired slip of a girl, which remarkfully was running fast away. Victarion men blocked her way just as she was passing the wooden threshold of the tavern. The Greyjoy Lord smiled at Dany as his men dragged the girl over and proposed: - 'The Stark is yours if you be my lady wife, and so will everything I own, which includes one hell of a fleet.'_

_The skinny as a stick girl struggled to break free from three fully grown men, the Targaryen Queen was amazed. How could she order to kill a child, she thought and rubbed her temples with force, than spoke in a serious tone: -'If you want to be my husband, you should probably stop trying to give me people…Nonetheless, do bring her. Stark are traitors of my fathers kingdom'. The ironmen were dragging Arya to her but her bear stopped them. Daenerys squinted his eyes as Jorah held her prisoner from her and listened as he pledged:-'If this girl is Arya Stark she might be useful'. _

_Her self-named husband snorted loudly: -'House Mormont is sworn to the Starks. Kill the girl, aye. And let us sail our ships, Westeros won't conquer itself.' Daenerys knew it was true, what option had she, but to avenge her family with fire and blood. At her right Ser Baristan was standing still as a statue. The old Knight was her guard not her advisor, she had to remember that. _The girl seemed so fierce and those eyes…it would not be easy to kill her, it would pain her heart to hurt such beautifull child. _–'_Is she really a Stark, Tyrion? Dany asked sadly.

_Tyrion sat drinking his booze slowly and unconcerned, his two stumped legs up at the chair armrest. He answered her looking at the alleged Stark girl: - '_That long-faced, the will of a wolf and those grey eyes, she looks exactly like her brother Jon'. Ser Baristan in confirmation speaking at her back softly: -'She looks just like Lady Lyanna Stark, too.

Dany is startled when the girl declares strongly: -'I am no one'. Was she being judgmental the queen thinks and then laughs: - 'What business have you here, no one?'

The girl stays silent her grey eyes fixed firmly on the queen, Jorah holds her by both arms looking concerned. This kid belonged to one of the usurpers families, but must Dany too be blamed by the mistakes of her father, the mad King. Daenerys shook her head and was about to utter a death sentence, when her bear Mormont interrupted in appeal: - 'She is just a child let me return her home to Winterfell. Do not turn into your enemies, my Queen'. Surprisingly, Arya withdrew from silence: -'_What is in winterfell, but ashes and ruins? I AM NO ONE!'_

_The small dwarf laughed: - 'The girl does have a point'. The queen _noticed he had risen from his chair and was now walking steadily towards the Stark girl or no one.She did not know, she did not care,_this discussion was giving her a wild headache. She wanted to be gone from Tyrosh at last. _Daenerys sighed as Tyrion continued:-'There is only fallen rocks and dead bodies at Winterfell. We all had our families torn apart, but castles fall, people die and the House's name stay. This child is not her father, like I am not mine. I plead too that we keep her.

Daenerys violet eyes searched into the grey eyes of the girl untrustingly; however there was a certain familiarity in them. Victarion too seemed tired of the debacle, he passed back and forth axe in hand, then buffed: - 'Kill her. Not kill her. Gather your dragons to harbor six, for we leave now'. All iron men stood up together and noisily began to make their way out. Dany was still reluctant as she turned to Grey worm, who stood silently next the wooden walls and ordered: -'You will guard the girl, until we reach Westeros. Take her now, with the unsullied, to Victarion's ships'.

As more men left the tavern, Dany felt more comfortable and relieved. She walked to the corner and sat on a little wooden stool next to Tyrion. The little Lannister looked at her smiling and looking at him made her smile back. He spoke to her softly: -'You made a good decision; Arya will be a good ally at the North if you befriend her.' Tryion was a good addition she felt at ease with him. He had a calm that she had not, they would balance each other. Still, the dragon has three heads and they were only two.

She was so overwhelmed to be finally crossing the narrow sea to Westeros that she had almost forgotten to ask for her missing dragon. Before she could ask, Tyron answered her unspoken question: -'Raeghal, he always flies above me. It is weird being watched over by an oversized flying lizard'. Dany laughs felling relieved and states: -'It will get easier. The prophecy says there is three riders though.' Tryon crooked his head and looked at her like she had grown another head. She sighed and turned to Ser Baristan: - 'You have not told him'.

The knight lowered his head and stated his case: - 'I knew not of his motives, my Queen. Only after he made Viserion deliver my message to you that I noticed his Targaryen blood'. Daenerys felt dizzy as had a rush of blood surged through her head. -'What?' she said confused. Old Selmy's faltered and he turned to Tyrion. The small man smirked a little as he began to respond: - 'Grandpa here, seems to be under the illusion that I am the son of Aerys the mad king. Your father apparently was smitten by my true lady mother, Joanna Lannister.'

Dany giggled and looked at the little man whilst saying: -'That is one bad story, my little bastard brother. I will not undermine its truth or falseness. Nonetheless, you do have Targaryen blood and as such the second rider from the three headed Dragon. Ser Jorah snorted at that and looked gravely as he said: - 'I think we have more pressing matters than a prophecy that can or can not happen. This marriage with the Greyjoy, it will not do'. Daenerys rolled her eyes, she wondered if Mormont would forever dwell in jealousy of her.

Why could he not see, she could never be his. As in cue, Tyrion stood up. He was a little bit of a man, but he had a confidence of a big one, Dany thought as he spoke: -'Let it be, Ser Jorah. The queen could never be yours and this engagement suit us well for now.' Daenerys stood up also, marched over to her bear and laid her hand cautiously on his chest next to his shoulder and spoke calmly: -'Victarion is strong and powerfull, with his fleet we will cross the narrow sea to Dragon Stone. His eyes tell me he will be a good husband'.

Mormont looked dejected as she removed her hand. But his attitude had to change; she could not have him shouting at her future king. The queen had not time for love quarrels; she would soon see the place where she had been born. The prospect excited and scared her, for she would be home but there would be war. She was glad for Tyrion coming through and bringing her grandpa Knight, her annoying bear and her baby dragon. They would be needed, along with the alleged cousin that held the Targaryen storm castle. Soon they would meet this Aegon and she was happy.


	7. Jon III

**Jon III**

_The young black haired boy ran down the stairs, and up the stairs and round the bend restlessly. Sweat dripped from his head to toe, even though everything that surrounded him was ice. At the distance he could spot a Weirwood tree carved in a red wooden door, he darted towards it and pushed through it. He fell face forward into the cold and quickly raised himself only to look at the white clouded horizon, not far of where he stood ranks and ranks of never-ending fighting lines stretched over the fields. Thousands of blue white walkers' eyes stared at him, cold sipped into his bones and he staggered backwards. Through the fog of snow, a crimson red dragon flew directly at the grey eyed boy and was swift to take a bite out of the kid's chest. _

_The boy screamed as his own blood dripped from the dragon's mouth into his face. _Jon wakes up gasping and burning in sweat with Ghost drooling all over his head. He throws the wolf off, spits and rubs the wetness off of his face, while shaking his head in distaste. That was just some bad fucking dream he thinks as he dresses himself. His eyes focus on Longclaw sword resting at the bedside table. Five-ten days had passed, since the battle and still the memories of the bloodshed are vivid in his mind. Winterfell his family's castle desecrated, its walls burned, its people massacred, who would pay for that, no revenge would bring back his brothers and sisters.

Stepping outside his tent, he felt the wound Bowen Marsh gave him hurt. As he grabbed at his shoulder wincing, Lord Reed put his hand over it. The crannogman had been standing outside his door day after day, sharpening his spear and looking over the castle rebuilding, a loyal shadow to him almost as his own wolf. Howland removed Jon's hand a little and advised as he looked under the cloth: -' It would do well to let me put some of my weeds in that boy.' Jon nodded in agreement and thought of the value that Lord Eddard gave this man, but stated: -'I do not doubt it will do me good, but there are bigger issues to attend, I have a meeting with the King'.

The Lord of the Greywatch scowled a little, he had no fondness towards Stannis. Jon knew he thought the Stark/Targaryen claim was a better one. Every so often he would exalt Lyanna's qualities, that Jon supposedly inherited and claim that this made the late commander king by right. Every so often Jon would laugh at him, but sometimes it was too much. The Baratheon would be a fair King and Howland needed to keep his tongue. One way or another, he invited the Lord to come along as a kindness: -'It would be my pleasure, if you were to attend the king with me.' However, he knew that the small man would come along regardless.

Reed bowed his head a little and began following Jon silently, through the wrecked burned walls of the castle. Before they reached the inner keep corridor where the King held his temporary court, the crannogman spoke: -'If all tonight's screaming came from this little wound, we better handle it tonight though. I won't have the prince die on my watch.' Jon sighed and ran his hands through his direwolf's fur; Ghost nudged his leg with its nose. The young man stopped and looked around, not a living soul was around to hear them, but still he whispered:-'I am no prince. I am just an honorable man, who has some bad dreams. My lord should not worry'.

Ser Howland raised his eyebrows at that and held Jon's arm suddenly. Ghost growled a little, but kept his eyes ahead, as Jon wretched his arm free. The crannogman raised his hands in apology and spoke in a low voice: -'Green dreams? You must tell me Lord Snow, green dreams are as dangerous as an unbidden hazy prophecy.' Not answering, the Stark boy shook his head and resumed to walk towards the Inner Keep. There is no time for that he thought; he had a king to attend. They had spent too much time at Winterfell, it was time to beg leave and start his Targaryen quest after a dragon.

The dream was probably a reflection of his worries, the reign needed to be defended and time was running short he thought as he glimpsed the large white Weirwood doors that guarded the great hall of Winterfell. Not red doors, he repeated trying to comfort his own nerves as he opened the doors and entered with Ghost close behind. The room was filled with warmth and sound, being filled with people breaking their fast. At the highest chair of the hall sat Stannis Baratheon looking bored, angry and slightly paler than usual. At his right side stood Lady Melisandre as usual, and Devan Seaworth his squire. At his left Ser Wyman Manderly, who was speaking something at the King's ear.

It was a long walk as Jon made his way to the improvised throne, as he passed through the long dinning tables he was reminded of his little sister Arya running over the guest food and drinks to get to Nymeria. He ruffled Ghost's head to rid himself of the melancholy of remembering. Half way through the rectangular room, he began to notice Lords and Knights were calling to him. Some cried Jon, many shouted Stark, and he could swear he heard one scream king of the North. He kept his walk steady not ever looking back at the people who were giving him hails.

Shifting in his chair, Stannis looked down on him in an unwavering manner. Lady Melisandre slightly bowed and Ser Manderly smiled. Jon got himself into his knees, before them and felt a flush of heat when people began shouting Stark together in unison. Before his discomfort grew bigger, the king raised his hand and spoke: -'You are a loyal man to the Kingdom, rise Stark and come near.' The room had fallen silent as the King talked. To call him a Stark and not a bastard was wise move. He knew though that Stannis would always consider him a bastard, since the fight ended Jon had stuck around and followed the Kings orders to rebuild.

Leaving home was difficult thing, but it had to be done. The Northern lords could handle the reconstruction of Winterfell, Jon thought as he climbed the stairs to reach Stannis throne chair. Lord Reed who was following him close behind, was stopped from climbing by one of the knights. Jon signaled the guard to let the man through as he approached the Baratheon king, Melisandre meets him halfway and takes him by the hand. He does not move his hand, but feels uneasy with the high temperature of the priestess. He watches as her red ruby jewel glows when she says: - 'May the light of R'hllor guide you'

Before he can respond, Lord Wyman takes his arm and shakes it excitedly whilst saying: -'I believe we have great news Lord Jon.' Young Devan gives him the good thumb at the lord back. His effulgent smile, makes Jon smile a bit himself. Stannis is the only one to look dire, Jon directs himself at him saying: -'What news king Stannis?' He is certain that is not left unnoticed by the Baratheon that Jon says king, but never says 'my king'. He observes as the King grunts at Lord Howland arrival and squints his eyes at Wyman as he tells the news: -'Ser Marderly seemed to have found amazing to send one of my Knights on a quest for himself, maybe I should take off his tongue'.

Jon watches as the fat Lord laughs thinking the king to be joking and completes the tale: -'It was a favor to win my allegiance to the King. Ser Davos managed the quest for your brother beautifully and now he sent news of his success.' His head spins fast at the thought of Robb alive, but Jon has no brothers. He is a Targaryen and all his Stark family was killed, he is filled with unexpected sadness and barely notices as Lord Howland asks: -'What brother? Must I remind you, Starks were all killed by those bloody Lannisters.' Jon rubbed his temples forcibly, there would never be and end to the houses hate and the circle of revenge made him tired.

Softly the Lord of the White harbor laid his hand on the Lord Reed shoulder and said: "When Theon turn-coat stormed this castle he killed many good people… except for Rickon, Brandon and your kids. They all escaped through different paths though, the onion Knight followed one of the paths to Skagos and found our liege lord, Rickon Stark. He is bringing him now'. A shrill echoed through Jon's ears as he listened to the tidings, Rickon was alive…he could not believe it. He felt a bitter sweet happiness at the thought of finding Bran alive as well, Stannis took him out of his reverie.

King groaned and stated: - 'Enough of this. You look like a couple of women gossiping! I am King and the Starks will remain wardens of the North. The problem is which Stark? I will hear you once Jon, choose now: Snow or Stark?' Jon thought back to the men shouting his name, the north remembered the blood that ran in his veins, the wrong blood though he knew. It was time, it must be done the young Targaryen thought and began speaking: -'Rickon will be wilder from Skagos, he will need a steward to teach him to rule, before he sits Lord of Winterfell. It would please Lord Eddard that House Marderly did that shore and remained wardens of the north until he turns five-ten, by then skagos will be only a memory'.

House Bolton was ruined and the North would flourish once again under a Stark rule, Jon smiled. Manderly looked pleased and Stannis looked displeased at his answer, but the king remained silent as Jon continued:-'I am sorry Lord Stannis, but my duty as a Stark lies to wall and defending the realm. Ser Howland Reed here, recently revealed to me the origins of my birth. I am not Ned's son, but Lady Lyanna Stark and Prince Raeghar Targaryen heir.' Stannis looked at him seething with anger, - 'A different kind of bastard then' he grunted. Jon_wondered if he ever be known for anything else then a bastard, the title clang to him like dirt under his boot._

The king in an act of fury took his iron crown from his bald head and threw it on Jon's feet. No sooner than the young man could protest, he felt hem of Melisandre's red gown brushed against his body as she graciously walked towards Stannis, knelt at his feet and said: -'You will forever be R'hllor's chosen King, my king. Though when I ask the fires about Azor Ahai, all they show me is the boy'. Jon looked at the priestess back, there was truth in her voice, she really believed he was this hero. Jon was not so certain; he was just a man, but the white walkers where coming and people would suffer if men did nothing.

The young stark took the crown of the floor and knelt near Melissandre. He just wanted to get out of this hall and get on his way to the wall, Rickon would serve as warden of the North, was not that enough for Stannis. Jon sighed and began to explain his point loudly: -'Here me King of Westeros, my ancestors too have been Kings, yet I have no wish to partake in the game of thrones, my lord. Soon there will be no light, only darkness. I have to go back and defend the wall, or else there won't be a realm for you to rule. All I beg for is your leave, there is no role for me to play here'. Jon stood up at the end of his speech and turned his back to the king.

Lord Manderly was staring at him bewildered and he could feel the hot gawk eyes of Lady Melisandre at his back as he took the first step to leave. Before he could take his second step, Stannis voice made him stop in his tracks: - 'You will stay tonight, today we burn Theon turncoat and Bolton's bastard. After that you will have my leave to go to the wall, Targaryen'. Jon glanced over his shoulder at the King and nodded, then resumed to leave the room. Before he reached the door, more than half of the men where kneeling at his feet. From the distance the King called out to him as he exited: -'Try not to get stabbed this time, boy'.

From now on, every step Jon took in his life he would remember this day, when more than a hundred of men knelt for him. Maybe the thought would fill him with courage, he definitely hoped so. Time had passed fast after he left the inner keep, his company had prepared itself to leave. But still he had to visit the Godswood before he could leave Winterfell, that and watch traitors burn. He did not want to do that, Theon looked destroyed already and the Bolton lacked a foot, clean deaths would be better, but saying so would displease Stannis, he knew.

Howland followed him as he headed for the godswood entrance. Jon stopped and looked at the small fierce crannogman, it was time to let him go. –'You bared me great service Ser. You gave me knowledge of my parents, and people know of my birthright. I will be forever thankful, now you have my leave to go and search for your kids'. Tears filled the Lord's eyes and he shook his head negatively, the young boy turned his head at the sight uncomprehending. Ser Howland was shaking as he said: -'I want to search for them, for my kids and Bran Stark. But I must not go. I swore an oath to your family and to… to Lady Lyanna, by fire and ice to protect you'.

The man was sobbing by the end of the sentence and Jon pitied him. The boy patted the old man's back and said: -'You are a loyal man Howland. I grew protected by you and Lord Eddard, now I too am a grown man. A Stark man and as such I release you from your vows. Now promise me you will find your children and Bran'. Jon smiled and was taken aback when the Lord of the Neck said: -'To you I pledge the faith of Greywater. Hearth and heart and harvest I yield up to you, my lord. Our swords and spears and arrows are yours to command. Grant mercy to the weak, help to the helpless, and justice all, and I shall never fail you. I swear it by earth and water. I swear it by bronze and iron. I swear it by ice and fire'.

Jon thought of Theon, helpless yes, but never this loyal. He nodded at Howland and made his own vows: - 'To grant mercy to the weak, to help to the helpless, justice all and defend the wall, I swear it. Now go! Seek Meera so we can marry her to Rickon'. The last phrase, Jon said with a laugh, he knew it would ease the crannogman's heart and make it easier for the man to leave. He turned away and continued on his path to the goodswood, many of Lord Eddard's men had died, it was laid to him to pray for their souls. Wind brought snow to his hair as he knelt before the Weirwood tree and wished for Stannis to grant him to kill Theon by sword and not fire.


	8. Tyrion III

Tyrion III

The ship rocked back and forth, making his stomach turn and toss with every move. Too much ale was had the previous night. A dothraki girl slept naked at his side, Tyrion turned to appreciate her body and felt dizzy. Tiredly, he rubbed his head and stumbled out his bed. Stepping out into the deck, the little man stretched his small stub arms and yawned. He was tired of going back and forth, tired of ships. He was a Lannister, not a bloody Greyjoy. He did not want to live his life crossing this good damn narrow sea. All this coming and going had him cranky, drained and bored.

The dragons could do much faster time than ships, he had urged Daenerys to ride back directly to the Red Keep. He yearned secretly to take king's landing by force, burn it all down with their dragons. Spit at Cersei's face and proclaim himself a Targaryen. Foolish thoughts, his other beautiful targ sister would have none of that. He liked her though, her purple eyes were mesmerizing. It seemed he was fated to have beautiful siblings, but Danny's good strong heart is what made him fall to his knees. She will make a good queen he thought as he enjoyed the fresh salted breeze.

Near the main mast, shaded to the strong light of day by the big wind sail, sat the young white haired girl playing chevate with Victarion. Smiling he watched her a bit, but did not go to her when she waved at him. He was as tired of Krakens as he was of the sea. The Greyjoy always made to prove point that Tyrion was a doll gift to Daenerys. And constantly man handled him to a point that the small Targaryen wanted to burn him down to a crisp, like his father Aerys did to his enemies. He could feel the bile coming up his stomach as he turned away from the couple. At starboard, Arya stood next to the rail facing the calm waters of Westeros coast.

They would soon reach home, Tyrion thought as he strutted towards the girl. This was good Jon would like the news of his sister being alive, that is if the boy was still alive himself. Watching her as he walked, Tyrion thought back to Winterfell, when she first saw her. Arya was a little slip of a girl with her face covered with grime, he remembered that defiant kid. Except now the child had grown, at four-ten she was beginning to get a woman's curves. And nice ones at that, he could not help but think; still not as graceful as her sisters curves. He greeted her, when he got to where she stood and her grey stark eyes pierced through him, like a wild wolf gaze.

Yellowed teeth, but with good red lips and white smooth skin. He is pulled out of his trance, by Arya's mellow steady voice: -'What are you looking at?' Tyrion smirked at her lack of courtesy. He moved to her side and looked over the rail, two hundred ships sailed closed by, he could not say Victarion's fleet was not impressive. Annoyed he did not anwer, but made two questions himself: - 'Are you still no one? And does no one has no courtesies?' He could feel the wolf-girl glaring at his back with hate as she smoothly said:-'Good manners serve for nothing'.

Tyrion laughed rowdily, it took him a minute to stable and turn to look at the young girl face. She would truly make a beautiful woman, her eyes indecipherable. At a mocking tone he said: - 'With the right etiquette and the right name, you can get all the revenge you want at Westeros. No one though, no one serves for nothing'. The girl stared at him unblinking and said: -'No one serves the Faceless God.' Tyrion was worn out of having the same conversation with this girl all the way through their journey. Arya would not grasp the need they had of her family allegiance and how she could benefit from it.

The meaning of their conversation was lost to her heart set on clear vengeance. She would probably find a manner to run away to King's landing by the time they reach the shore. Tyrion could do nothing more, he held the tip of her chin and said: -'I want revenge on the Lannisters too, Arya. Nonetheless, without alliances we can not give them the payback your family deserves.' He turned to leave her, but stopped as she responded: -'Jon is as much as a Stark as me'. He is surprised that she finally grasped the concept, maybe she always had.

Arya was clever to think they could use Jon as an ally to win the North. Daenerys would have to excuse the boy from the night watch though, Tyrion thought. He bowed to the slim Stark girl and made a suggestion: -'At the other side of the vessel you can probably spot Westeros at distance, my lady.' As he walked away, she said: -'I am not a lady, my Lord'. He laughed without turning back, the girl really did get the pleasantries. Tyrion shouted back as he distanced himself from her: - 'Oh, but you are, Lady Stark. Sansa would be proud! We are married you know, me and your sister'.

Suddenly, a muffled sound of a buzz echoed through the deck of the Iron Victory. Land, Tyrion thought as two hundred horns joined in to announce the end of their journey. –'Prepare to Berth' the captain bellowed making his way to the rudder, with Daenerys following close behind. His eyes followed as the pair passed him to climb the stairs to the stern of the ship. Glancing upwards Tyrion could see Raeghal flying in the grey clouded skies not so distantly, he long to be at its back. Taking dips at the sea, while flying directly to dragon stone, that would be a return people would not forget.

The ship gave a lurch as it stopped, and Tyrion was sent sprawling on the floor. Men laughed as he got up. But up at the stern, Daenerys looked worried, the black priest standing near to her appeared concerned also. Therefore, he was glad when his so loved Greyjoy brother-in-law started speaking to his crew: - 'By the light of R'hllor and the Drowned God blessings, we again reach the shore. Soon Westeros will be ruled by Dragons and Krakens. Me and my beautiful woman, Daenerys, together we will conquer all the seas and lands Know to men'. Blah blah blah…Tyron thought, what a megalomaniac freak.

He could no longer endure this man or this speech. As a result he spoke without thinking: –'Gods be good. Bring me some wine please, for all this young love may make me puke. Daenerys will reign not you.' Victarion jumped down, ran to him, grabbed a hold of his neck and raised him up so fast, that Tyrion could not make an excuse. As he began to feel the lack of air, the young queen called out to her future husband: -'Stop this nonsense! I had a husband kill a brother once. And I will not let that happen, not again'. The Greyjoy dropped him instantly.

But before his head hit the wooden floor with a thud, he could see Raeghal descending rapidly from the skies. The dragon moved quickly down the prow and Victarion never saw it, before he was hit by an endless gush of scalding flames. After that, chaos issued all around, some folk where screaming, others throwing themselves over the rail, the ones that worried him were the ones taking up arms. He was not looking at Daenerys as she blew the horn, but he heard it resonate painfully inside his brain. No Wonder Raeghal flew away it hurt like hell. All men and women stopped what they were doing and Tyrion sighed.

They made their way to the shore silently. Daenerys did not cry, she had no love for the iron man. Tyrion knew this, but never tell her so. Now that Victarion was dead, he had no excuse for his ill lucked behavior. As she first stepped in the firm rocky land of Dragon Stone, the queen said her first words to him: -'You shall mind your tongue and train your dragon little brother. We can not have it kill men who suppose to be allies'. The dwarf nodded ashamed, the girl did have a point, the dragon was too protective. Maybe because to Tyrion everyone was a enemy. However, they would run out of subjects and allies if every one he disliked was killed by his green pet.

He needed to tame his dragon, as well as himself. Being the bastard of Aerys the Mad, he could not take any chances of turning crazy homicidal. Daenerys had required him to be her hand and help her rule. It would not do to loose his mind; he had to focus he thought as they mounted their horses. Only few of them would come close to the castle, Dany, Jorah, Selmy, himself and merely two of her blood riders. Daenerys thought it wise to have known Westeros knights accompanying them, instead of foreign unsullied slaves. The two dothraki guarding her would pass unnoticed, for this was a family meeting she said, not a war front.

Tyrion was wary of that, still he could not help but to be happy about meeting Aegon again, now as a Bastard uncle. He hoped the boy did not feel threatened, for blood is thicker. He could see Dany was nervous too, she fretted in her seat and looked fiercely at the nearby castle. He laughed at her, clearly she wanted to run up the castle, but that would not be fit behavior for a Queen. She told him once that she imagined the boy would be the spitting image of prince Rhaegar and be a God King. Tyrion had laughed at her then, looks had nothing to do with the ability to rule. His sister Cersei was living proof of that, but she would be proof only for a short time.

Soon they would have the three dragon riders and thus fulfill the prophecy that Daenerys considered necessary to conquer the Kingdom, he thought as the small party approached the castle entrance. At the main gate, their receiving hosts rested patiently on the back of their horses. One of them in particular, caught Tyrion's eye, a small, good-looking, olive skinned woman, next to Ser Jon Connington. Probably dornish, but before he could say so, Jorah Mormont spoke: -'That is the Sunspear princess, Arianne Martel. You mind her, Khaleesi. Dornish are a fiery and foul tempered people, who will poison you in your sleep for revenge. They could be a powerful ally though.'

Tyrion wondered if they had any resentment towards prince Rhaegar, alas his passionate fixation for Lyanna Stark had brought forth the killing of Elia and her children. He would have been a good king, but his choice for love had ruined the Seven Kingdoms and doomed people to starvation now that winter was here. all of his family. But at least he died in battle, proud and strong as he was. Dany noted on something more dire: - 'We will need to tell her that her brother is dead, but she must not know that it was Rhaegal killed him'. The Martel resentments towards the Dragons would certain be great if they discovered the way Quentyn had perished.

As the horses came to a halt, Lady Martel saluted the queen: -'My Lady Daenerys is a pleasure to finally meet you. Your nephew awaits you.' No queen title in her sentence that will not go well. He turned to look at Dany's face, but she was biting her lip slightly. Is Dwarf to the rescue as always Tyrion thought and proclaimed: -'My Queen, I am sorry to interrupt such a heart warming meeting of Houses, but I do have to take a piss.' Lord Connington urged his horse to the front seeming displeased: - 'I should not have saved you, Yollo. Lannister are not welcomed here.' What about Blackfyres… Tyrion thought, but that could be taken the wrong way so he just smirked.

He opened his mouth and started to retort that Lannisters were more valuable than his dead weight, but Daenerys rolled her purple eyes at him. Mildly talking over him the Queen buffed: -'Enough Tyrion, you are acting like a spoiled child. You will have to excuse him, Lady Arianne. All that time living with Lannisters, my bastard brother seemed to have lost his manners'. The small man smiled at the dornish princess and bowed his head to her. The Connington knight appeared to want to murder him in the spot, but the Martel frowned at him seemed interest by Dany's declaration of his Backfyre claim.

Tyrion could no longer run away into his past, no longer a Lannister, not good enough to be a Targaryen. His fresh start had come the moment he meet Dany and all his future was tied to her. Before the not so friendly Jon could unsheathe his sword, as in cue, their three dragons came into view flying over and taking plunges near the black stoned gargoyles of the Dragonstone castle. As Viserion screeched all of their receiving party looked up in fear, Tyrion could not help but laugh. Daenerys however, took advantage of the moment and said :-'It has been a long journey home, my people await me on the shore. Where can I find my valiant nephew, my dear sister in-law?'

Daenerys was quick to realize, lady Arianne's purpose at this charade. Tyrion was proud of her, he realized then there was nothing in the world he would not do for his sister. A marriage alliance in between Martels and Targaryens would strengthen their claim profusely. Aegon's dornish wife seemed to be pleased as well and sweetly said: -'My future husband is also anxious to get a glimpse of his aunt; we have been waiting for you to have our wedding. He is a busy King though, it is not easy to hold the Stormlands, but he will soon be with us with no doubt. We should go in, this weather is foul'.

Tyrion shared a glance with Daenerys and they nodded to each other. They would enter the Dragonstone castle without an army to defend the Queen, but idiots they were not. Tyrion pulled the dragon horn that was wrapped on his saddle and threw it to Dany. The girl blew it softly, but still the noise was unbearable. It worked though the dragons descended form the grey clouded skies and began to glide over the top of their heads. The small dwarf looked at the white dragon as he called him. Viserion recognized his name and landed loudly on the black rocky floor of the island.

The neighs from the horses showed their fear, as they whinnied and threw about wanting to flee from the great predator, but every rider managed to contain their animals. The white dragon eyed them with curiosity, but remained unmoving. Tyrion was relieved that the horn had worked and Viserion had not attacked on single soul. He dismounted and handed the reins of his horse to Jorah. Jon Connington looked mad of anger and barked: -'What is the meaning of this?' Before he could respond, Danaerys answered: -'This is a gift for my nephew'.

Tyrion smiled and tapped the dragon's back, it purred a little like a giant dangerous cat. In high spirits he added: -'A Targaryen must have a Dragon. Now where is the lad, I promise I will not eat him'. Lord Connigton and Lady Arianne looked at them suspiciously, but proceeded trough the gates of the castle. The small man strode fast beside Viserion, trying to keep up with the dragon. Looking up and around as he went, he was enchanted by the towers of Dragons that surrounded the castle. He spared a glimpse at Daenerys, who seemed just as charmed as him.

Wind blew noisily through the inner walls of the keep. Many knights stood inside gasping horrified at the wonder that was the white and golden dragon. He became aware though, that the dornish lady was speaking. Thus Tyron turned to left and looked under the dragons belly to the direction of her voice. Having already dismounted the girl was holding hands with the young Aegon. The white short hair suited him and so did the red dragon in his black iron chest. He had grown a few inches, Tyron noticed and paid mind to Arianne's voice -'May I present you with your nephew, King Aegon Targaryen, the conqueror reborn'.

Daenerys must be seething with anger, Tyrion thought. This boy could be the son of her brother Raeghar heir to the throne, but she was accustomed to being Queen. He was surprised, when she said: -'Blood of my blood, I am glad that Targaryens rule the Seven Kingdoms once again. Our family has suffer so much from severance, come my King and give your aunt an embrace'. He could see that Daenerys eyes shined with fire of satisfaction as she climbed down of her horse with the help of Ser Barristan. Aegon too seemed pleased by the welcome.

The boy walked straight into Dany's arms, leaving his future dornish wife behind. Maybe he should steal her. Tyrion had not expected this effect, but his own little heart filled with joy. There they were three Dragon Riders, but first Aegon had to prove he had the Blood of the Dragon. Tyrion coughed twice loud enough for them to hear and said: -'Now that the line of succession is settled. I think is adequate to say that it is time for the Targaryen King to have his Dragon'. The boy looked scarred of Viserion, but Daenerys encouraged him: -'Dragons will do no harm to Targaryens, you need to make it bow to you.'

Aegon walked cautiously, one firm step after the other. Tyrion knew he did not want to appear chicken, so the young boy had let go of Dany's hand. He was so close that Viserion could touch him, but the Dragon had yet to move. The small backfyre had ordered built a special kind of saddle to better fit their needs as Dragon riders, so he was anxious for the boy to try it. He decided to incentive the kid: -'You are what you make of yourself, Aegon. The Dragon's name is Viserion, he knows it too'. The dragon had turned his head towards the small dwarf, when he spoke. This was a good one Tyrion thought, the kid was lucky.

He glanced Dany and smiled a bit, she looked worried. At his back, he heard the boy move, he yelled Viseryion and made a run towards the dragons back. Not a second after, Aegon was surrounded by flames as screams erupted all around them.


	9. Daenerys III

_DAENERYS III_

_The frosty air cut through the bear skin coat that Jon Connington had given her back in Dragonstone. She grimaced at the memory; after that whole debacle with the Aegon's imposter death, they were lucky to be alive. The lord had been wild with rage; the kid was a son to him. However, the rage subsided, when she explained that the boy was not Raeghar's child, whereas Daenerys was his true born sister. Wind whistled as it cursed throughout her thin white hair and brushed against her unprotected face making her lips split. She liked her lips and thought back to the Dorne princess, the woman had been trouble too, more so after they told her Quentyn had been killed. Eventually though with the help of Tyrion's wits, Arianne finally had bent knee. _

_Dany flinched in the red velvet saddle that her small blackfyre brother had built for her. It was too cold for her taste. She yearned to walk in a green filled garden, but unfortunately she was sitting on top of a much too fast flying Dragon. If A_egon was not an impostor, she would have been just another young girl safe and sound in her warm castle. _It had saddened her to have left her place of her birth so soon and to watch her chances of being a normal girl slip out her window so fast. She caressed Drogon's back scales dismissively and laid her head against them in a resigned manner. Ser Jorah Mormont placed a comforting hand at the small her back and reassured: -'We will be there soon.'_

_Daenerys was glad for his company; Tyrion had been smart to create the saddles with two places and a back/front crate for supplies. She was proud of her small brother when he told her that he had built them that way, because a second rider could defend the dragons while the first steered them. Her cheek scraped against Drogon's back as the dragon beat its thunderous wings, but she did not mind, for his warmth was worth any kind of hurt. She stared as her green dragon ascended to their right, bearing Tyrion and _Moqorro,_ the black skinned priest. Watching as his c_rimson robes flagged wildly to the high wind, she gets a flash back of the nightmare she had back at dragon stone.

_She was still a young girl in a castle of snow. She ran down the stairs, and up the stairs and round the bend in a hurry. Sweat dripped from her neck, even though the walls were made of ice. At the distance she spotted the red door of her favorite house, she walked towards it and opened the door. On the other side a single blue flower stood out in a horizon of white. She walked towards the flower, but before she could reach it. A crimson red dragon appeared and burned it down.__And she yelled of the pain she felt__. Daenerys grimaces at the memory that horrible dream still disturbs her even awake. It was the reason she was now freezing in this Gods forsaken place, where snow was all she saw._

_This was all Tyrion's fault. She should never have told him. Back then when she first woke from the dream, he and Ser Barristan Selmy walked in her chambers concerned for her safety. And she cried at her old Knights lap while Tyrion asked her a thousand kinds of questions. And she told him all about the dream, how vivid it was, how much she loved that blue flower, how the snow castle stood against a wall of ice… Only when she finished sobbing out her tale is that her small brother started his. He told Danny about the North, the wildlings and about the Ice wall that protected Westeros from the white walkers and other things that did not exist. _Ser Baristan too told her this.

_But once Dragons too, where things that did not exist. Daenerys raises herself up from Drogon's back and looks away from _Tryon, it was his entire fault she had made the decision to see the wall for herself. She was curious about castleblack, but wondered why would anyone live in a place so cold. Ser Baristan told her that the brothers of the night watch once where constituted of brave honorable knights, but now were made of bandits and out-laws, the scum of the world he said. _Daenerys knew though that her bear farther, was Lord Commander of the Wall, she turned her head to look at Jorah, he looked grim and kind of whiter than usual._

_She smiled at him, but did not ask what he was feeling. Dany too would be half puking if she was going to meet her long lost father. Aerys was dead though, so she was safe of that. The girl asked a more convenient question: -'Are we there yet?' Ser Jorah laughed at her and said: -'Almost an hour, maybe two. Never went by dragon before'. To see him laughing warmed her heart a bit and she turned to hug him. Behind him she could see her beautiful white dragon, which was tied to Drogon's tail. The golden rims of Viserion's scales seemed to shine brighter in the white tinted skies and he appeared to be slightly less annoyed at the old man riding at his back._

_Back at Dragonstone, Daenerys had urged them to travel to the wall at once, so Tyrion suggested taking the dragons. She still remembered Ser Barristan deep stern voice: -'My Queen must not go unaccompanied'. He would soon regret those words as they tried to make Viserion bow to get himself and her maid Missandei on his back saddle. Many falls and roars and frights and screams were given before they been able to break the dragon's will, but now there they stood flying with her white child to the destination that called to her in sleep. She did not know what had pushed her towards traveling north. The Targaryen queen had the knowledge she would never win her kingdom back, if she kept making all this detours._

_Still she had been stubborn and now suffered in this freezing trip. Daenerys thought back to the people she left back at Dragonstone, woman, children and her dothraki riders where lucky to be left at her family castle. She was thankful they did not have to endure the harsh cold she had to undergo. Ser Baristan had warned her of the cold and she had chosen to make the unsullied accompany her. What ever it was that pulled her towards the wall could be harmful, so she commanded Greyworm to take her army by ship to eastwatch. A path that given this cold, she wished that herself would have taken. She found it much better to be inside a ship than to die a Popsicle. _

_But as she thought that she spotted the Wall. At distance it slithered like grey snake through the hills and plains as far as her eyes could see. Ser Jorah was wrong; they were 40 to 50 minutes away from the structure. She stared at it with amazement, but her eyelids began to burn with heaviness. They had done it, she willed her eyes to stay open as she watched the wall in wonder, but did not notice them close as she fell asleep. She woke up abruptly, while Drogon was in middle of his landing. Up close the wall was a stunning shade of blue and it glittered whilst the ice melted. Snow covered the whole of the floor where they landed and the dragon seemed not to be pleased with the feel of it. _

Red and black flames shoot through Drogon mouth all around them, melting the snow away. Daenerys is glad for the momentary heat and steps down her saddle, Mormont looks a bit scarred still up at the saddle. She laughs a bit at him and is amazed to see that the other dragons did the same thing as her own. Moqorro is helping Tyrion down his saddle, when they hear a shout up from above: -'_Who goes there?'. She looks astonished as her bear, out of the dragon on his own and up on his feet responds: -'I am Ser Jorah Mormont, the lord commander's son. Open up in the name of the queen.' They waited a while before the doors where opened to them, but when they did a red dressed woman came out to greet them: -'_R'hllor be blessed, we_ have been waiting for you'. _

Staring at the woman, Daenerys remembered her urgent need to get to the wall. She had a flash back to the blue flower being ripped apart and her heart constricted. She was suspicious about the heat that exuded from the red haired woman, and kind of mad at the way the woman eyed her dragons in desire. Nonetheless, the trip had worn her out, so_ she just wanted to get inside, sleep in a warm bed and be gone in the morning. As they walked inside, Moqorro said: -'My fires also shown me this wall and your leader I believe'. The sly mysterious smile the red woman gave him, made Daenerys flinch. She looked to Tyrion, the dwarf seemed intrigued as well. Tomorrow in the afternoon, they would leave Daenerys decided. _

_They could fly to the castle in east watch, meet the unsullied and then double back to Dragonstone. The intriguing woman seemed to be reading her mind when she responded: - '_R'hllor_'s fires also have shown me your arrival. You must not leave, the commander will soon be with you. Moqorro, must come with me'. With a _regal bow_ the disturbing woman left, with the black priest at tow. What a troublesome pair Daenerys thought and sighed tiredly. All around them black dressed men watched them open-mouthed, she was glad to have left t_he dragons outside with Ser Baristan and Missandei. They seemed to be happy in spite of the cold and would not became shooting targets inside.

_Glancing around she barely noticed some men were approaching them, until Tyrion cried out in exclamation: -'By _Gods the bloody bastard is still alive'. She turned in the direction of the strong hoarse voice that responded her little brother: -'If it isn't the Lannister house dwarf!' _Dany's heart started to beat faster in her chest as she watched the broad shouldered young man pull Tyrion into a brotherly clasp. Her eyes did not pull way from the handsome boy _dressed in solid black, even as Ser Jorah spoke: - 'I will speak to the lord commander my father'. A flash of deep sorrow filled his grey striking eyes and darkened his sullen face as he replied: -'Lord Jeor Mormont died in defense of the Kingdom.'

The air slipped out of her lungs as his eyes fell upon hers; he looked her up and down as he probably took notice of her beauty. Dany cheeks flustered a bit as the black haired prince of a man continued talking: -'Now, I am the one who commands the wall.' Maybe she could blame her blush on the dreadful weather, the girl thought as she kept staring mesmerized by the young man. It was as if her whole universe converged on a single point. Focused entirely on him Daenerys notices as he cringes eying her strangely, she looks at him inquiringly, He turn away from her and talks to Tyrion: -'I am told you bring Dragons, not queen's. That what ever little shelter and food you can find, Lord Tyrion. After your company is rested, we will talk about the dragons'.

_Daenerys is surprised as Ser Jorah grabs a hold of the young man's arm whilst saying: -'I will have news of my lord father and I will have them now'. In turn more than two hundred man have them at sword point, the young queen groans. But before she can tell her bear a piece of her mind, the young commander pulls his arm away and Tyrion speaks: -'I am sorry Jon Snow, or is it Lord Commander now? Regardless, it has been a long flying journey all the way from Dragonstone. This is Daenerys Storm born, the rightful Queen of Westeros'. The boy frowned at her, only then did Daenerys notice a young woman standing at his side with an axe at hand. _

_It was her turn to frown, but she had no strength to make any question. All she wanted was to take her clothes off and have a long hot bath. So she bent her head a little and said: -'You must excuse lord Mormont. We will take the shelter and food. Ser Jorah is a fool, but will not misbehave henceforth. You can trust me, my lord'. She gave him the warmest smile she could manage in that awful cold, but the boy seemed non-pleased as he answered shortly: -'Who to trust that's for me to say'. The young black haired woman put a hand in his shoulder in support and Daenerys was left open-mouthed. Her eyes burned with hate as fiery rage consumed her insides, controlling her emotions Dany _let out a small sound of exasperation.

_Turning away from the obnoxious pair, she made her way quickly across the yard not looking back. For every step she took, men and women made two steps back while staring at her with intent. Dany had no idea where she was going, she just had to get away before saying something she would regret. Not paying attention she steps into a pile of snow and flinches as the wetness of it slips into her boots. She hates the snow and curses her dreams. She had never seen snow before coming to Westeros, and wished she never had. Dany stops as she reaches a weird iron structure that extended all the way up the wall. Admiring it she is startled as a young a fat man talks at her back:-'It is a winch elevator it goes to the top of the wall, if you are not afraid get inside and I will make it raise you' _

_Daenerys glared at the overweight fellow. He was opening the door to a rusted iron cage and yet he seemed harmless enough. So she took a big breath, stepped in and asked: -'Aren't you coming?' His brown rounded eyes opened up wide and the young man appeared to be ready to pass out as he shook his head negatively. Dany frowned at his attitude, but remained inside the elevator, it would do her good to look over the wall. In no time the cage was rattling up against the side of the wall, as it made the ascension to the top. At a certain height she was able to watch her dragons bellow outside of castle black and a hundred leagues of winter threes stretched over the fields. She could see a small villa too, already filled by light due to the approaching nightfall. _

The ride up was much too short, she thought as she reached the top of the Wall. She was amazed by the view that the winch cage had provided her, but now that she was here over the wall her heart filled with dismay. Surrounded by ice, Dany felt she was within her bad dream and fear made her heart tighten. As she approached the edge of the wall the wind blew wildly making her hair dance to its whistling, the coldness of it swept through her like a passing chill when she glanced over the horizon. Thousands leagues of trees, and hills, and mountains all covered in white snow, which glittered an infinite numbers of colors. Daenerys taken aback in wonder of the beautiful sunset, when a familiar voice pulled her out of the daze: -'Magnificient isn't it'.

Dany looked over her shoulder at Tyrion, the small man stood behind her wrapped in an oversized cloak. It was funny to think him as an older brother, but she was glad for his company and as such she smiled at him. He walked towards where she was, spared a glance down the wall and then looked straight at her whilst saying: -' First time I came here, it was with Jon Snow'. She winced at the mention of the dark haired man's name and her heart boiled with anger. How dare he have questioned her reliability, she buffed in anger. Her small brother was staring at her frowning. Dany did not know what was happening, she did not know what it was with this Jon, but Tyrion seemed to have noticed her strange behavior.

Before she could say anything, the small man spoke in a tender and low manner: -'Jon is a good lad. Being a Stark by blood, he is a strong, honorable and loyal man.' Daenerys could not help but sigh, her first impression had been completely the opposite and her blood told her to burn the boy down into a crisp. Shaking her head, she responds: -'Starks are traitors, who killed my family. I hate him and all his kin.' She is passing now, back and forth, as Tyrion retorts: -'Lannisters killed your family. Do you hate me?' Dany stops and looks at her little brother, she notices he is petrified of her answer. She crouches down, kisses his cheek and whines: -'It is different, you are blood of my blood, my brother.'

Tyrion shakes his head smiling slightly and says: - 'It is the same'. Daenerys wants to punch his face for not letting go of the subject; she turns her back to him and thinks something to say that will end their conversation: -'He does not trust me. I do not trust him. Leave me now.' She can feel his eyes on her back as the dwarf remains unmoving and says in a serious tone: - 'Leadership was trust upon him, like it was trust upon you. It left him distrustful, like it left you distrustful. And this is good; he became smarter for it, more careful. Thread lightly and you will certainly gain his trust'. Daenerys scowled, kept her eyes on the north and retorted with venom: -'I don't want his trust'.

The last thing she heard of Tyrion was his soft steps and his distant snickering voice saying: -'That's up to you, but chances at love rarely come at life. Remember that.


	10. Ice I

*This chapter overlaps the previous in time frame.

**Ice I – Jon Targaryen **

Smoke filled the air of his over crowded chamber clogging his throat. By the door, his newest friend coughs uncontrollably. Bent over, Asha holds the door knob by the door and gasps for air, while Grenn eyes her bottom in an appreciatively manner. Jon throws a glove at his head. The Greyjoy and her men had been a farewell gift from Stannis, but the girl had grown fond of Jon the minute he had saved Theon from being burned alive. Often she thanked him for his fast sword stroke that freed her brother from the King's fire. And he liked her too, more than he would have guessed. She has guts that one, the girl always gave Jon a fare good fighting with that axe of hers and had brains that matched her looks.

His thought are diverted by Pypar bickering at the left side of the room by the fireplace, the slim young man is waving his hands around and begging loudly for Lady Melisandre to put out the goddamn fire. The priestess though is paying him no mind, Jon notices. Her red gleaming eyes remained focused on the black and red flames that dance around smoldering them with ash. The heat filled room makes him want to puke; the king's tower was too crammed for his taste. Ghost, his on shadow had already left the chamber and now stood on the door looking in. Jon himself would leave if he could, but there were important matters to discuss.

He moves towards the oak table at the center where Mance Rayder and Sam are seated, smoke lingering heavily over their heads and clogging up everything. –'It is too hot' his fat friend says sweating like a pig. Jon clasps Sam's fat shoulder in acknowledgement. He his glad for the plump man's return, even if his news where horribly bleak. Back at oldtown, Tarly had found a book rumored to have belonged to his father Raeghar, on it was a long lost tale about Targaryens, Azor Ahzai and the end of light. When he found it, his friend Samwell was so disturbed that he had rushed back to Castleblack with not only the prophecy, but also the sword that a Maester had given him.

All Jon thought this day's was about that sword, they had hidden at the vaults and that idiotic prophecy. What they needed were the Dragons that Melisandre supposedly saw in her fire, this meeting had been called because of her sight and was extending far to long for his tastes. He watched the red priestess in the corner, her body swayed in rhythm with the flames, her ruby throbbing in a steady manner like a heart beating. He looks to the blaze and gets a flash back to Ramsay Bolton being burnt. The red woman's voice reaches him in his mind, - 'Lord of Light!' she prays; he squints his eyes and shakes his head trying to rid himself of the melting skin memory.

Dancing with the flames Melisandre continues: -'We thank you for this vision! Help us in our fight against the Other, we beg you R'hllor! Keep Jon safe, grant him strength! Grant him courage! Grant him wisdom!' The fire seemed to respond to her voice, burning higher and higher. Jon groans she will burn the whole goddam tower if she continues, the heat and smoke now are so unbearable that he can not take it anymore and complains:-'Are there more dragons in your God fire, when will they be here? Say what you have to say and be gone. I grow exhausted of all this waiting and burning.' Finally Lady Melisandre's eyes turn away from the fireplace and she stares at the door.

Heart beating wildly, Jon turned his head in the door's direction. A frightened black robbed man stood outside by ghost, his voice was shaking when he said: -Lor..Lord Comman…der... There…Dragons… OUT… outside the wall!' Mance stood up at the same time as Sam, but the fat boy's coat was caught under the leg of the chair and he was left sprawled on the heated stoned floor. The kid got to his feet quickly, but Asha was already roaring in laughter. Melisandre was looking at Jon in a triumphant way, by her side Pypar was looking scared as shit. Jon himself did not know what to do, but managed to say: -'Where?' Trembling the man responded: -'They where spotted at the gate from the tower of the guard. One claims to be Ser Jorah Mormont, the late commander son'

A sharp pain spread through his shoulder, what was he supposed to do now. The red priestess did tell that the dragons would come to him soon, but he had not believed her. Now they stood at the gate and his people waited for his command: -'Lady Melisandre you saw them coming before they had arrived. It would be best for you to meet them first. Tell them, I will be down shortly. Pypar make sure no warm comes to her'. He could hear the fire diminishing as Melissandre left the room. He turned to face Mance and commanded: - 'The rest of you are dismissed, wait for me with swords at the front yard. All men should be prepared'. As every man turned to leave, Jon shouted out: - 'Except you Asha, please stay'. The girl gave him a large smile and nodded.

Asha Greyjoy was beautiful long-legged woman with short black hair and ocean blue eyes, whose company pleased him greatly. However, much more for her wits, than for her looks. It was hard to believe the girl was Theon's sister. She leans against the door near Ghost; he walks towards where she stands and kneels next to the white wolf. Looking deep into its red eyes, Jon ruffles its fur coat and asks: -'How the hell am I supposed to claim a dragon?' The woman watching him from above snorts and poses a joking question: -'Is Ghost supposed to answer that or myself?' Jon looks up, smiles at her and retorts: -'If it knew the answer, also would I. But I am at loss, my lady.'

The Greyjoy girl scowled at him, hands at hips, she raised her perfect nose up while whining: - 'I told you not to call me that. I am an Iron ship captain, for the Drowned God sake'. Shaking his head, Jon laughed at her: -'There are so many Gods these day, I can barely keep track. Still you are a lady.' He looked at her expression of distaste, she reminded him deeply of his little sister and it saddened his heart a little. But before he could dwell on that thought, Asha spoke: -'First how to find a Dragon, now how to claim the Dragon. You wanted to find the Dragon, yet it was the dragons that found you first. And now you want to claim a Dragon.'

Jon growled up at her, glaring and said through his teeth: - 'What else can I do, everyday the white walkers are one step closer.' Asha kneels next to him and puts her hand on top of Ghost's head. He knew she pitied his distress and enjoyed the caress. He is hardly aware when she speaks softly: - 'You are always asking the wrong question, Jon. First let's see this Dragon and get it not to kill you'. Jon felt foolish for not taking one step after another, a sound advice she had given him. He sighed according to the Prophecy he was meant to be a hero, but often he did not feel like one. Standing up he bowed his head to Asha and said: -'You are right Asha, let's go meet this visitors first.'

They made their way down the loose rocky stairs of the Kings Tower in silence. Ghost ran up and down anxious with anticipation; it could already smell the dragons and also something sweeter like lilac. Jon slipped inside only for a second and stumbled in one of the steps. Asha kept him from falling and joked about his clumsiness. Soon they were walking outside towards the center of the yard, Jon was glad for the cold breeze touched his face and cleared his head from all the heat from Melisandre's visions. The central yard was full of crows and wildlings forming almost a perfect circle around a curious group a people. He signaled to Mance and Grenn to tail him, then told Asha to keep Ghost back and moved forth.

He could not have his wolf biting away this people. Approaching them, he could distinguish a small party: a tall strong knight, a small blonde haired woman, both with their back to him and a dwarf. He smiled when he spotted Tyrion and rushed his steps to meet him, followed closely by Mance and Grenn. Before they could reach them, the small Lannister called out _in exclamation: -'By _Gods the bloody bastard is still alive'. Jon felt as if he had gone back in time, when they first came into the wall and pulled Tyrion upwards into a hug while responding: -'If it isn't the Lannister house dwarf!' He was glad to see the man, maybe negotiations would not be so hard after all.

_However, his hopes are broken when the knight said_: - 'I will speak to the lord commander my father'. Jon stares at Mormont's son; his stern gaze is the same as the late commander's. Grief takes a hold of Jon when he thinks of the old bear, but he has to manage his feelings and tell this man his father is dead: -'Lord Jeor Mormont died in defense of the Kingdom.' Glancing sideways while thinking of the respect he held for Lord Mormont, he is startled by the sight of the woman standing in front of him. Gorgeous would not be enough to describe her, he thought as his heart thumped loudly at his chest.

_His eyes could not pull way from the beautiful silver haired girl, but he did manage to continue what he was saying: -'_Now, I am the one who commands the wall'. She looked frail under a too big bear fur coat, but he noticed her dazzling purple eyes shone with strength. A Targaryen no doubt about it, Jon cringes with suspicion at the thought of an imposter or another mad relative like Aerys. The girl seems to notice his edginess and narrows her eyes at him, lines forming between her eyebrows. Hurtfully he takes his eyes off of her and speaks to Tyrion: -'I was told you bring Dragons, not Queens. Take what ever little shelter and food you can find, Lord Tyrion. After your company is rested, we will talk about the dragons'.

_Jon is surprised by Mormont son, having coming out of the daze of his father's death news, the man harmfully grabs his arm whilst demanding: -'I will have news of my lord father and I will have them now'. In a second all of castleback's men draw up their swords, he has to do something before this turns to bloodshed. Angry, Jon rips his arm out of the grasp, signals Asha to lower her axe and slips inside Ghost skin to keep it from jumping at Jorah's throat. But before he can straighten things up with the man, the Lannister dwarf speaks: -'I am sorry Jon Snow, or is it Lord Commander now? Regardless, it has been a long flying journey all the way from Dragonstone. This is Daenerys Storm born, the rightful Queen of Westeros'. _

_Jon frowns at the girl and watches a strand of white hair fall in her _heavenly face as she slightly bows her head to him. His world froze and he was confused when the air slipped out of his lungs in the moment he heard the sound of her mellow voice:_ -'You must excuse us. We will take the shelter and food. Ser Jorah is a fool, but will not misbehave henceforth. You can trust me, my lord'. Trust her she said, Jon realized he blinded by her beauty. It angered him that he had lost focus of the situation, just like a boy, but that would not do. He did not even know this people, he needed to be man. Irritated by the situation he spoke without thinking: -'Who to trust that's for me to say'. _

_He knew he had being too rude from the moment that the words came out of his mouth. There was no need for Asha's hand in his shoulder to bring him down a notch, but he was glad for the support, so he turned his head towards her and smiled. When he looked back the young Targaryen Queen was_ already striding half way across the yard. The elegance in which she walked mirrored that of Melisandre and spoke volumes about her power. Jon observed flabbergasted as her red fur coat dragged in the melting snow and her fair hair floated in the winter winds leaving a scent of lilac spring in the air. The wall is no place for this girl, he thought.

_Men and women were whispering all around him, disturbed by the girl's storm off. He cursed himself for his behavior and the trouble it initiated. Concerned he calls out to his most trustful friend: - 'Sam, please follow Lady Daenerys and tend to her needs'. His wolf paddles over and nudges Jon with his noose, bringing him some comfort. As he broods shuffling Ghost's hair, Tyrion says: - 'Your beast has grown amazingly bigger, but not bigger than a Dragon'. The sound of threat present at the little man voice, did not go deaf in his ears. Yet it did not bother, for Jon knew he had done wrong, so he replied_: - 'That is true. Please forgive me, you are my guests. But _I have had my deal of deceit for more than one lifetime, my lord.'_

Tryion nodded looking pleased with his answer, Jorah looked agitated with his hand on his sword, but Asha looked bored as she groaned and rolled her eyes. Jon knew she was tired of hearing him talk about betrayal and mistrust. Breaking the silence the Greyjoy says: -'Enough with this non-sense, you are a bunch of oversensitive girls. Let's go see these Dragons already.' Jon shakes his head at Asha's outburst. Iron people had a too reckless approach to things, sometimes he forgot. However Tyrion is snickering up at the girl and answering: -'I like her Jon, for a bloke at the wall you did well. Go see the Dragons, I go after their mother'.

The small leaves them in almost the same discomfort as Daenerys did. –'We are not together.' Jon says much more to Lord Mormont, than to Tyrion, because the dwarf is already distancing himself in short quick strides. Asha shakes her head disapprovingly and looks away. The younger bear man stares at him and brusquely turns while spiting with hatred: -'Follow me.' Jon fastens his walk as to accompany the almost running man and compassionately says: -'Your father was a mentor to me. This sword I bear he gave to me.' That caught Ser Jorah's attention and the man slowed his pass as Jon continued: -'His own men betrayed him, just like my men betrayed me. Lord Mormont died in the arms of Samwell Tarly though, who remained loyal until the end'.

The younger bear man had stopped mid-stride and was looking at him with unshed tears in his eyes. Uncomfortable Jon looked away at the gate's direction, Grenn was ordering the crows to open it and Ghost almost digging a hole in the ground the way his frenetic paws hit the earth. He could hear growling noises outside and was anxious too to see these Dragons. But before the gate opened, he managed to tell Ser Jorah one last thing: -'Lord Mormont entrusted Sam to give you his pardon. After we see the Dragons, you may go to Tarly. Grenn will take you.' Jon knew he did not have to indulge the knight in any of this, but he knew the anguish of not knowing things.

However, he did not answer as the Lord said: -'Thank you'. For the doors where already opened and in front of him stood the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his word.


	11. Fire I

**Fire I – Daenerys Targaryen**

Dark violet eyes opened up to a room of darkness, but they could distinguish shades and outlines of the little furniture that her sleeping chamber contained. Daenerys sighed; this Commander Tower she had been allocated to was an all too depressing sight. The slim windows were covered by grayish black curtains too many times over washed. The crumbling fireplace had probably burst on fire recently, however had not been replaced and the floor next to it where Tyrion now laid was all burned down. And at the right behind her dressing screen there was a small cistern of water, but no bathtub. Argh, how she hated that grey eyed wretch of a boy.

Fuming she stands up and places her feet in the cold stoned floor. In tune, Missandei is already sitting up on the bed they shared and saying: - 'Wait my Queen, let this one dress you. It is too cold'. Smiling she looks at the girl's big golden eyes that are filled with concern and her bad mood softens a little. Still sulking from her dream, she mumbles: -'Thanks Missandei, this weather is disturbing.' As her servant slipped the boots on Daenerys' feet, she thought about the boy who commanded the wall. Jon was his name, she remembered and wondered how he had come to a leader position being so young. She could see Tyrion was starting to wake up also.

She watched her little brother grumble as Missandei opened up the grim curtains and strays of light made the room a bit clearer. But even with the daylight, the place was dour. Daenerys rubbed her eyes tiredly, she could not understand why of every two thoughts, one was related to Jon. She could not take the young man off her mind. The weird thing was that she had dreamed about him. At the dream, they were walking together over the wall laughing while holding hands, until the moment when he let go of her hand. Then it all turned bizarre as he turned into a beautiful blue dragon and flew away from her into the white horizon. She felt silly like a little girl remembering it.

She only noticed she had dazed off, when the little scribe girl held a cup in front of her face whilst saying: -'Drink it, Mysa. The wine will warm you up'. Daenerys took the mug and looked at her little brother; he was already on his feet and looking at her inquiringly. She shook her head whilst mirroring his gaze; her girlish behavior was not fit for a Queen. In worried tone, Tyrion spoke: -'You do not seem like yourself Daenerys. Did you not sleep well?' Her heart constricted, this would not do, and they had to leave. She was the Queen of Westeros, if this obsession would not go away, then she would.

Before she can respond her small brother, there is a sturdy knock at the oak door. Dany signals the young scribe to open the door, and through it Ser Baristan steps in, followed closely by Ser Jorah. The fat man that helped her up the wall was the last to enter carrying a tray of bread and ham, he places it at the center table and bows to her. The old Knight is the first to speak: -'My Queen, sorry for the early hour. We bear news.' Daenerys walk towards the table whilst responding: -'You are always welcome to my presence Lord Selmy. Do tell what you have learned.' Sitting herself in a dark wooden chair, the young queen grabs a piece of bread as she listens to the knight: -'My queen, all man I talked to are under the impression that white walkers exist'.

The chubby brown eyed man screwed up his pig face and snorted: -'White Walkers will be here in two or three days'. Daenerys frowned at him and retorted: -'I do not think you were given permission to speak. What is your name?' Looking down, the boy shrunk into a ball. Protectively, Ser Jorah Mormont stepped in front of him and said: -'This is Samwell Tarly. He was assigned to serve you whilst, we are here'. The boy nodded at her blushing and surprisingly was able to speak: -'At your service, my Queen'. Dany found his shyness cute, but could not disregard that the fat boy was an envoy and probably a spy. Nonetheless, there was much they could extract from him also.

She shared a glance with Tyrion, who was sitting smugly in the chair next to her. Her brother snickered at her as he analyzed the scene. Rising her eyes up at Samwell, the young queen questioned him: 'Tell me Samwell Tarly. How does fare the commander of the wall?' Her bear makes a snorting sound and she stares at him questioningly. However, Samwell responds briefly: 'Not too well I reckon, my Queen'. Her head spins as she watches Tyrion stand up in abrupt way, Jon… did her dragons harm him. She must not had left him, Dany tries to focus on what her little brother is saying, but grasps only the end: - '… what the hell happened?'

Laughing, Jorah Mormont is the first to answer: -'The Dragons were too much for the kid, he passed out'. Daenerys did not think the matter to be funny and neither Tyrion. The small Blackfyre was waving his stub finger at her bear's face and scolding: -'How could you not have come tell us at once. Are you stupid my Lord? Do you want another mess like at Dragonstone?' It was like the queen's rage reflected on the dwarf, but she was glad not to be the one telling Jorah off. Startlingly, her grandpa knight steps in defense of her bear knight saying: -'The Stark's bastard health is the least of our concerns. The nights grow longer, if the white walkers exist. We need to get the Queen out of here fast.'

The prospect of leaving filled her heart with sorrow. She glanced at Tyrion he looked worried and lost in thought. Daenerys declared: -'I will not leave until I speak to the commander. We will wait for him to awake'. Her brother still looked green as if he could puke at any moment, as she laid her hand in his shoulder to comfort him, Lord Selmy spoke: -'The boy is awake, my Queen. He sent for me at sunrise, I was watching over the Dragons as Moqoro and that red woman approached me'. Daenerys was frowning at this new piece of information; the black priest had yet to return to her. Something they did not know was going on and she meant to find out.

Tyrion must have been reading her mind when he questioned Ser Baristan at the same time as her: - 'And what did Jon Snow want?' The siblings looked at each other beaming, they truly completed each other. Dany was sad that they did not find the third rider and wondered if they ever would. She listened while the old knight spoke: -'He was concerned about the Dragons safety, and gave me order to take them into the armory where they had a hundred braziers lit. The Dragons lit the other fifty furnaces, they seemed pleased by the heat'. His speech left her confused about Jon's intentions, she spared glimpsed at Tyrion, he looked confused too, but he quickly said: - 'I must go see him'.

-'No!' Danny shouted, her heart beating fast as her next words rushed out of her mouth: -'I shall meet him and then we will leave. You must go find Moroqo and discover what that red lady is up to'. All the people in the room where looking at her strangely, except from Tyrion. The small man turned around and called to her bear: -'Come Mormont, stay close to me and try not to cause any more trouble.' She was glad he had not contested her; there was no fire left in her to fight. She was worried about Jon, confused about Jon and suspicious about Jon. Daenerys cursed herself and focused on the question at hand: - 'Ser Samwell, tell me where to find your Commander'.

The fat young man quivered as he answered: - 'If Jon is awake, he is probably at the Gods wood. He is always praying nowadays, but… it is too dangerous outside the wall'. He says the last bit looking at Ser Baristan. The old knight speaks in turn: - 'My Queen must not go.' This could be expected from Lord Selmy, he was as protective of her as Ser Jorah. She was glad Tyrion had taken her bear knight out of this picture though. There was no way Jorah would let her go if he was here, but Baristan in the other hand knew his place. So the young queen giggled and said softly: - 'And here I was under the impression that it was I who gave the orders, my lord. You will show me to my dragons and then I will go meet this commander'.

Wide eyed her scribe speaks in a sweet frightful voice: -'This one is not understanding, my Queen'. Daenerys hugs the girl wanting to sooth her fears, yet she too can not understand. She knows she must find answers though and those lay with Jon. The young queen walks in a firm stride towards her chamber's door that Tyrion had left open, the fat one makes to follow her. She stops at the threshold and says: -'Are you coming or not, Ser Baristan?' Before he answers, Dany is already walking down the towers stairs and she can hear his steps close behind. A white knight would never leave his queen unprotected, she smiles at that.

In no time, they had reached the armory. Dany could feel the temperature rise as she entered the room. One hundred and fifty furnaces shone bright with fire. At the floor huddled up together, her three dragons slept. She approaches Drogon and touches its nose lightly; the beast opens its eyes slowly and puffs warm smoke at her. The overheated room suits her though, outside is way too cold. She is certain that her dragons feel the same; she must remember to thank this commander. Slowly she climbs over the black dragon's back and calls out to Samwell: -'Which direction?'

Pointing to the Northwest, the round boy stares at her in jaw slacked disbelief. He and Ser Baristan step out as she makes her dragon pass through the small doors they unlocked. At the yard as Drogon takes flight, she can hear the old knight screaming: -'Be careful, my lady! Be careful!' As the dragon flies higher and over the wall she can no longer hear his cries, but only the freezing wind buzzing through her ears. Flying sideways she watches the ground for signs of Jon, in a clear snow meadow near a weird circle of trees stand a black horse. Reluctantly, Drogon agrees to come down from the skies.

At the ground she pats her dragon and looks around the daunting forest. So far so creepy she thinks listening to the howling winds squirming in between the distorted trees. Gods Wood what a weird name to call such a haunted place, yet she walks in fierce steps without looking back. At first her legs sink knee deep at the snow, but as she enters deeply into the forest the white substance becomes thinner and thinner. Soon she is stepping on land and not ice; suddenly she hears a thunderous roar coming from above. Drogon… She searches from glimpses of the dragon, through the white twisted branches without luck.

As desperation starts to grip her, she sees him. The draft makes blood red leaves swirl around the kneeling handsome man, while the gentle wind carries little snowflakes that stick on his wavy black hair. Mesmerized Dany observes the perfect outline of his nose and notices his right hand always rest on his white sword grip. She is caught unexpected, when two blood red eyes stare back at her own eyes at once, making her fall back in her bottom in the hard muddy floor. The Targaryen girl slightly blushes as the young commander turns around abruptly and looks directly at her. The huge white wolf remains at distance staring at her.

The look on Jon's face goes from menacing to worrisome in a flick of a second. Why is he not killing this beast she thinks? Was this all a death trap, unmoving Dany holds her breath waiting for his next move. Her heart is beating wildly in her chest as he calls the wolf to him: -'Ghost to me'. She is amazed when the beast paddles slowly towards the young man, like a trained dog responding to its master. She is ashamed when Jon approaches with an extended hand whilst saying: -'I apologize. Are you alright, my lady'. However, proudly she takes his hand at stands straight with poise, despite of the wetness infiltrating through her coat and advises: -'My queen will suit me better than my lady, Ser Jon Snow'.

Still holding her hand, his laughter echoes thorough the woods as he chuckles: -'Why would anyone want to be a Queen is beyond me'. Daenerys takes her hands out of his like it burned and was about to respond him badly, when the boy waved a dismissing hand and said: –'Please tell me Targaryen Queen, what are doing this side of the wall'. Fury cursed in her veins due to the irony in his voice with spite she responds: -'I am Daenerys Storm born, the mother of dragons. I have conquered Astapor, Meereen and now I will conquer the kingdom your family usurped from mine. Nevertheless, I came to say me and my company are leaving'.

Daenerys smugly watched for what would be the boy's reaction, but her heart softened a little at his response: -'Winter is here. Westeros is in need of food, not war.' In her blood, she knew the young commander was right. The time was ripe for conquering, but the people would suffer violence, cold and starvation. With a heavy heart, she observed as Jon caressed his wolf's hair fondly while looking at its eyes and felt almost as an intruder. The fire that pumped through her veins with rage withered down at the sight and she said softly: -'I am sorry for disturbing your prayers, Lord Snow. I wanted to thank you in person for keeping my Dragons warm, before we leave the wall'.

Stunning grey eyes stare smiling back at her, while the stark lad says: -'Call me Jon only, no need for Lords, Sers or thanks. The dragons are made of fire; it seemed unfair to leave them in the ice'. She is glad they are finally having a civil conversation so she smiles at him, then turns away and walks towards the tree he was kneeling under. There is a strange carved face on it and blood seems to be streaming from its whole, it disturbed her. At her back, Jon continued speaking: 'I am done praying. Now let's get the queen back to safety, for it is too dangerous outside the wall.' He starts walking out of the woods, but stops when Daenerys asks him: –'You mean dangerous because of the white walkers?'

He seems surprised by her knowledge and she grins at his astonished face as she catches up with him. The beautiful white wolf sniffs the hem of her clothes and its owner looks at her inquiringly as he responds: -'They are a threat to all living mankind detained only by fire, dragonstone and Valyrian swords. As the nights grow longer they crawl nearer and nearer'. A chill creeps up her spine made Dany quiver; the young man seemed true and serious enough. But Tyron had said these things did not exist. She wondered about their numbers, but before she could ask the grey eyed boy put his hand on her lower back gently urging her forward: -'Come now, Targaryen Queen. We need to reach the wall before sundown'

They walked hastily with the great wolf in tow and she wished silently that he would stop calling her Targaryen Queen. She felt silly for it was her that had demanded the title and now all she wanted was for him to call her Daenerys, or even Dany in time. It saddens her a little the thought that she does not have time to get to know the grey eyed boy. They say nothing to each other as both strides towards his mount. She feels a sense of hurry in his steps and before long they reach Jon's black stallion. He mounted his horse first then extended his black gloved hand to her. She went to give him her hand, but he grasped her arm and swiftly pulled her up to the saddle.

Blood rushed rapidly through her body as she felt their closeness. Dany heard him groan a little too and smiled, so he did find her attractive. She was happy. Not speaking a word Jon made the horse start to gallop and the unpleasant cold wind made her cringe. Unconsciously, she buried her head in his black fur coat to hide from it. A scent of musky oak and wine filled her nostrils, she breathed in deeply and closed her eyes. Let the white walkers come and take her she thought this feeling warmth, protection and belonging was enough to make her want to stay in this awful cold.

She felt him stiffen up and try to pull back as they were riding, but she slipped her arms inside his coat and held own firmly, whilst whispering: -'Please, I am cold.' Jon put one of his arm around her, but said nothing. A couple hours had passed, still Dany thought they had reached the wall to soon. The sun was still high on the sky as the young man dismounted and extended once again his hand to her. She shook her head negatively, took his hand and placed it on her hips. The boy blushed as he took the hint and helped her down holding her by the waist. They were now inches away face to face in wonder, her hand tentatively touching his chest.

Her heart was beating loudly in her chest as warmth spread through her hand and arm where her fingers caressed the fabric of his shirt. She flattened her palm against it and fire sparkled inside her. Slowly, Dany leaned towards his mouth and gently licked her lips immediately before touching his lips. A low moan escaped her lips, when she felt Jon's soft cold lips move against the fire of her own. She was reveling at the kiss, when he pulled back harshly and turned to the wall: -'Open the gate', he called loudly. At his back, Dany was at loss. Still disoriented she calls him: -'Jon, what is the matter?' With forlorn grey eyes, the boy stares at her and says: -'I am sorry, this will not happen again.'

With the white wolf at his side, Jon strides into the wall. At his back Daenerys stands alone, a lonely tear slides down her cheek as she whispers softly: -'But there is something between us.' Don't you know it too, Jon. Don't you know? She thinks.


	12. Tyrion IV

*This chapter overlaps the previous in time frame.

**IV – Tyrion Blackfyre**

Every bone in his body hurt from sleeping in this Gods dammed burnt floor. The scent of ashes was stuck up his half nose, but he was glad for the warmth provided by the old fireplace. The late commander Mormont would be pissed to see the state his chambers were left, Tyrion thought. Sleeping on top of his furs had been utterly uncomfortable, but waking up to the sound of Daenerys servant moving noisily around the room left him deeply irritated. He groaned and shifted around to his back, he should have found a private room for himself yesterday. But who would have watched over Dany, Missandei was only a little girl.

Through heavy lids, Tyrion watched the shades of their room. Suddenly, light blinds his sight making his eyes water. Rapidly covering his eyes with his fur, he grumbles in distaste. He would kill that little scribe girl, if Dany was not so fond of her. Sitting up, the small man looks up at his beautiful sister, who seems to be deep in thought. In front of her Missandei stands with a filled cup in hand, but she seems not to notice. Concerned Tyrion stands up as the girl servant says: -'Drink it, Mysa. The wine will warm you up'. What the hell is happening to her, he thinks while staring at Daenerys. His sister steps out of her daze with Missandei's voice and finally grasps the cup.

Is this just Jon or is it the cold? His and Dany's eyes cross each other. Are you turning mad my sister? Tyrion thinks, but does not say it. With a sad confused look to her face, Dany shakes her head and his heart feels heavy. Worried he says: -'You do not seem like yourself Daenerys. Did you not sleep well?' A Queen can not marry a bastard and Jon did he like her back? It was all so quick, how can they be already in love? Before Dany could respond his question, there is a sturdy knock at the oak door. Ser Baristan came in, followed closely by Ser Jorah. Samwell Tarly was the last to enter and the one Tyrion was most pleased to see, for he carried a tray of food.

The small man walks to the center table and listens as Ser Barristan Selmy dully speaks: -'My Queen, sorry for the early hour. We bear news.' His little heart beats faster, as he thinks for their dragons safety. Unconcerned Daenerys responds: -'You are always welcome to my presence Lord Selmy. Do tell what you have learned.' Tyrion sits himself in a chair opposite to his sister and follows her footsteps by grabbing a piece of bread. Chewing down his food he almost chokes, when he hears the knights news: -'My queen, all man I talked to are under the impression that white walkers exist'. Tyrion has to stop himself from laughing, so he gulps on some wine.

However he almost spits it as the fat Tarly boy says: -'White Walkers will be here in two or three days'. Maybe in your dreams the small man thinks silently. White walkers were nany stories; there was no way they could exist. He tries to rationalize and not mock the Tarly outloud, so he is glad when Daenerys speaks: -'I do not think you were given permission to speak. What is your name?' He notices that the boy looks like a red pig and is terrified of Dany. But curiously Ser Jorah Mormont defends the fat young man: -'This is Samwell Tarly. He was assigned to serve you whilst, we are here'. Throwing his feet over the chair's arm, Tyrion observes as the scene unfold while he eats another piece of bread.

The Tarly boy is probably a spy sent by Jon to monitor their whereabouts, it was a smart thing to do. Surprisingly the fat boy speaks directly to Dany: -'At your service, my Queen'. Perhaps they could find some use of the boy, to extract some information themselves. Dany looks straight into Tyrion's eyes, he snickers at her as he realizes she thinks the same. Before long, the young queen is questioning Tarly: 'Tell me Samwell Tarly. How does fare the commander of the wall?' The choice of question startles Tyrion. This would not do, his sister had just meet Jon Snow and clearly in love with the Starks bastard.

His train of thought is stopped, when the fat Tarly announces: -'Not too well I reckon, my Queen'. Tyrion stands up abruptly, are they in danger, did their dragons kill his friend Jon. Concerned and angry he asks a series of questions: - 'Do you mean he is hurt? I gave him leave to see the Dragons. Tarly, what the hell happened?' The kid remains silent and laughing, Jorah Mormont is the one to answer: -'The Dragons were too much for the kid, he passed out'. The joking manner Lord Mormont says this disturbs Tyrion, without thinking the small man begins to wave his finger into the knights' face as he scolds him: -'How could you not have come tell us at once. Are you stupid my Lord? Do you want another mess like at Dragonstone?'

The danger of being uninformed made his heart burn with rage. As Ser Barristan begins speaking, Tyrion tries to get a hold on himself. Sighing he thinks of the prospect of White walkers being real, if that's so they must leave. He need to get to Jon and find out what was happening. As in cue Daenerys declared: -'I will not leave until I speak to the commander. We will wait for him to awake'. He stared at Dany wide-eyed, it was like sometimes she read his thoughts. His sister laid her hand in his shoulder to comfort him, Lord Selmy spoke: -'The boy is awake, my Queen. He sent for me at sunrise, I was watching over the Dragons as Moqoro and that red woman approached me'.

What troubled him was Moqoro's changing of sides, that priest knew where the power laid, why was he yet to return? But Tyrion thought this was good news, Jon was alright. Concerned Tyrion asked: - 'And what did Jon Snow want?' He smiled at his sibling beaming and listened as the old knight spoke: -'He was concerned about the Dragons safety, and gave me order to take them into the armory where they had a hundred braziers lit. The Dragons lit the other fifty furnaces, they seemed pleased by the heat'. Jon had fainted at the Dragons sight, still beyond reasoning he had opened castle black's gates and ushered in, something was off.

Confused he said: - 'I must go see him'. At the same time Danny shouted: -'No!' Tyrion looked at his sister, her love for Jon was a weird thing to him, but he listened though as she continued saying: -'I shall meet him and then we will leave. You must go find Moroqo and discover what that red lady is up to'. Tyrion did not know if that was wise, but Dany had just agreed to leave once she said goodbye to Jon, so the small man just turned around and focused on the task she gave him. He was at the door when he called Ser Jorah: -'Come Mormont, stay close to me and try not to cause any more trouble.'

The bear man would only cause trouble for Dany if he stayed behind. The love Mormont bore for his sister made the man too reckless and jealous. Tyrion descended as fast as he could down the stair, but the Knight was already going down the steps in front of him. He curses his own height and tries to keep up, he needs to find Moqoro soon, get some answers and then get to Dany before the girl murders Jon, or worse kisses him. The small man shakes his head as he steps out into the cold, ser Jorah is waiting for him in the middle of the yard. Slowly he walks to meet the knight whilst saying: - 'Dany will never be yours. You know that right?

The knight looks at him unspeaking. Tyrion is sorry for him, women can make any men fall hard into his knees. Sighing the small man holds Jorah's forearm and says: - 'I know she loves you though, like an ugly uncle'. He sees a glimpse of raw pain in the big man's face, before he looks away. Plunge a knife deeper into the man's heart, why won't you. Tyrion takes pity on Mormont, but this has to be done. The love delusion could turn into a dangerous thing and harm his sister deeply. As they resume to walk after the red priests, he is surprised when Ser Jorah speaks: -'I know she doesn't love me, like I do. But I will love her until the end.'

The small Blackfyre frowns at the bigger man and then laughs: -'Alas, but to what end. Until she dies, until she marries? Or until you kill he in jealous rage?' Mormont stops in his track outraged and pulls his sword from his stealth, but Tyrion continues walking unconcerned. At his back, Ser Jorah is screaming: -'Never, I would never harm her. How dare you bastard dwarf!?' First he was just a dwarf, now he is a bastard too. Tyrion sighs and turns to look over his shoulder, the knight's sword is pointed at his back. Patiently he responds: -'I never thought I would either. Where do you reckon my lady is now?'

Where do whores go? Tyrion thinks and his heart fills with cold sadness. He looks at Jorah, the knight is stands analyzing him. Mormont sheaths back his sword and resumes walking whilst saying: -'There is no need to worry. I will join the Nightswatch soon'. Trying to keep up with the lord's pace, Tyrion looks up at him in wonder as Jorah continues: -'It was my fathers wish so.' The small man nods and thinks about his own father, the only thing Lord Tywin wanted him to do is die. Now he knew why, he never had been his son. There was no love for him, just a promise to Lady Joanna. His train of thought is stopped by Moqoro and Melisandre appearance on their path.

The red woman approached them swiftly, her crimson robes swaging against the wind. She might as well be floating towards them. Tyrion could not help but to stare at her perfect round breasts. How she can stand this cold with so little clothing, he thought. R'hllor worshippers were weird people, he wondered if they dealt with true magic or only chemistry. They probably would never tell him. The small man torn his gaze from the woman's neckline and glanced at Moqoro. The old black priest stood tall and the fire tattoos in his face seemed to flicker as he said: - 'I sensed you were looking for us, my lord.'

Tyrion frowned at brown fur dressed man; at least this one appears to sense cold. He must find out what the hell is happening in this wall. -'We've been told, the night's watch commander was not feeling well. Where were you?' It bothers the small man that it is Melisandre who responds: - 'Jon commands the wall, but he is not the night's watch commander.' The wheels in his big head spins wildly, but his small dwarf mind can not grasp the meaning of this all. What is it with Jon, all this people at his feet. He is pulled out of his reverie by Ser Jorah's angry voice: 'What do you mean he is not the commander?' Moqoro answer is disturbing: -'He is more than that, much more than a crow. He is the light in the darkness.'

Large laughter erupts from his undersized chest: -'Ha, don't begin to say that his big shadow overlaps everything?' The old priest seems non-injured by his irony and without ceremony recites: -'When the red star bleeds and the darkness gathers, Azor Ahai shall be born again'. Tyrion recognizes the prophecy, it was said to be meant for one of Rhaegar's kids. However, all of them were dead now; only himself and Dany remained of the Targaryen line. Confused he notices the red woman is staring at him, worn-out by the unsolved riddle he jokes: -'Do you find me extremely gorgeous, my lady?'

Beautiful red curls frame her undisturbed face as she smiles: -'Moqoro told me about you, a little man with a big shadow. We all have a role to play in this, but yours, Jon's and Daenerys' will be big ones. I shall look for you at R'hllor's fires'. The hot woman made a regal bow and turned away, leaving Tyrion utterly overwhelmed with her words. Suspicious the small man looked to Ser Jorah who seemed as lost as him in this conversation. The red lady was half the way across the yard, when Moqoro says smiling: -'You were better at this before Lord Tyrion. Think hard you know what has happened, see with your blood. You were both there when it happened the meeting of twin souls'.

His heart raced as he remembered the way Dany stared at Jon, like her whole existence converged to a single point. Confused he questioned Moqoro: -'So you think she will not leave this dreadful place, because of the Stark. That they are linked to this stupid prophecy? I have to find her and then we will leave. Where is Jon?' The black priest looks disappointed, he shakes his head slowly whilst responding: -'They are at the Godswood now… Jon and Daenerys lifes are mingled up together in such way, that they might as well be the same person. There is no way of leaving.' The bear man roars in rage: - 'That bastard filth, they are not the same person'.

Nonsense Tyrion thinks and wants to scream at the black cleric that his sister will be the Queen of all Westeros, not wife to a bastard at a freezing wall. Damn it. As he and Ser Jorah lose their minds over their thoughts, Moqoro peacefully continues: - 'Yes, they are not the same person. They are different like fire and ice. But their fate is one and only'. What would be the fate of his sister, would her fire be put out by melted ice. This can not be snarling Tyrion turns away troubled, as he walks he talks loud enough for the black priest to hear: -'Prophecies, soul mates and inexistent magical foes. This is no song or tale, we are leaving.'

Fueled by the intent in finding the Queen, Tyrion starts walking towards a passerby, grasps the person forearm and demands: -'Where is the armory?' The crow points out his answer with his free hand, to the right. The blackfyre releases the person and walks determined towards the iron doors of the armory, where Jon had sheltered the dragons. Before he reaches them, he feels a strong hand hold him by his shoulders. He looks up burning in anger straight into Ser Baristan's worried eyes, the knight silently pointed upwards. His eyes followed to the skies, where Drogon flew in circles. Tyrion shouted the dragon's name apprehensively: -'Drogon!'

The small mans could not spot Daenerys in the dragon's back while it descended. Her absence made him so anxious, he could almost puke. Scowling, he dumps his fears in the old knight: -'You let her over the wall, OVER the wall! It was your duty to protect her, you senile good for nothing fool.' Ashamed and seeming elderly than he was, Selmy answers with his head down: -'It is my fault. She said the Queen would not be ordered around. I could not stop her, I have failed'. The white knight was now kneeling at Tyrion's feet, hands giving his sword up. However, the small man does not take the blade. With his anger subsiding he sighs and says: -'No one can ever stop Daenerys.'

In his heart Tyrion knew this to be true; Daenerys was an obstinate child, who would always get what she wanted. He buttoned up his coat and instructed the men: -'Ser Jorah, open the armory's gates, then find some horses and a party of able men to conduct a search by land. Me and Ser Baristan, the not so bold, will search by air'. They would take Rhaegar and find Daenerys, he thought as Mormont opened the doors to where the other dragons where sleeping. The knight had no sooner opened the doors, when Drogon slithered inside. Tyrion could not blame him, the hot temperature room was a blessing compared to the cold weather outside.

But Dany is still lost, so he calls out his green beauty, Rhaegar. The Dragon picks his head out of the door uneasily, but as Tyrion begans to mount the beast. A horn sounds throughout the castle and a crow flies above screeching: -'Snow! King! Snow! King!' From afar they can see the gate opening and from the tower a boy screams: -'The lord commander is back'. Is Dany with him, Tyrion thinks or is she lost behind the walls. Are their destiny's tied together? He spots Jon Snow walking with fierce steps towards him, with his wolf close behind. Anxious he begins to walk in the bastard's direction too, with his dragon close behind. They stop at an arm's length from each other.

Tyrion is shocked, when Ghost steps a bit further and starts sniffing around in the dragon's direction with curiosity. He is also amazed when Raeghar's slittering barely touches the wolf's nose. He shakes his dwarf head and demands: -'Where is Daenerys?' He notices Jon is looking at the green dragon without fear whilst answering: -'She stands outside the gate. She is safe, walk with me.' The stark boy passes him walking in the direction of the King's tower, close behind follow Ghost and Raeghar. Tyrion is left standing back open mouthed; he spares a glance at the gate holping to catch a glimpse of Dany.

With no success, he starts following Jon questioning why Raeghar was following also. Is Jon mother a Targaryen, he thinks as he watches the weirdness of a wolf and a dragon walking side by side.


	13. Ice II

*This chapter overlaps the previous two in time frame.

**Ice II – Jon Targaryen **

_He roared troubled by the feeling of being burned alive. Fire filled his insides and his mind was unfocused, any thought was melted down by the insane heat. He could feel flames flickering at his throat. In an attempt to escape the madness, he took flight. Up and up he went, speeding into the sky as the cold wind brushed against his gold rimmed wings. The blaze at his chest kept burning and he was not alone, but the high speed made him feel cooler. He was flying underneath him a carpet of white clouds covered as far as he could see. He heard a roar inside his head as he looked down and urged himself forward closing his wings. Like a fire bullet he soared through the puffy clouds, little drops of water stuck to his scales making him colder still. He felt freedom curse hot in his veins, but the winds were cold, way too cold. Something stirred inside him, a thunderous beast it made fire flow from his mouth into the cold air, making him burn once again before letting himself go. _

Jon woke up in sweat with the memory of the heat vivid in his mind, at his feet Ghost watched him worriedly. In his dream, he was inside the dragon. At the corner of his room the Greyjoy girl stood discussing with Mormont's son. Over his bed a weird black man stared down at him, startled Jon jumped of his bed whilst demanding: -'Who are you?' The flames tattooed in the man's face seem to be moving to Jon's eyes. At his back Asha says in a mocking tone: -'Nice bottom, Targaryen.' He realizes he is butt naked and quickly seizes his covers. Seething with anger, he demands: - 'What a hell, why am I naked?'

He is surprised to her Melisandre's exotic voice, for he did not even know she was at the room: -'You saw the Dragons and passed out.' Instantly he remembers the white scaled dragon he had seen when the gates of castle black were opened. Bickering his Greyjoy adds: -'Brilliant Ser Jorah here, let you hit your head on the floor'. Jon's mind was took him back to flying in the wide open sky, shaking with the cold he says: -'So I pass out and you take my clothes?' The black man dressed up in red with a big brown fur coat stood tall next to Jon and handed him a piece of clothing, whilst saying: -'You were burning up in fever, my lord'.

Jon frowned while he dressed himself, he had no time to figure out this man. Days were running short, before long white walkers will be crawling all over them. His mind was pulled back to the outside, a chilling breeze swept through the trees and chilled his hot bones. Cold, Jon thought. It is cold too outside. He turned to ser Jorah and noticed Sam standing alarmed by the door. Nodding to his friend, he spoke to the knight: -'Lord Mormont, the man at the door is Ser Samwell Tarly. He will serve Daenerys whilst all of you are here, please accompany him. I believe you both have some things to discuss.'

Mormont's son bows his head to Jon as he turns to leave, Sam smiles and goes also. The young man is glad for it, two down, two to go. Time was of the essence. Melisandre had told him that he would find his dragon at the wall, now he needed to convince a Targaryen queen to part with one of her dragons, before she left. Thinking of Daenerys makes his heart pump wild. Weary, Jon turns to the black man and says: -'Since no one answered me, I assume you are from Tyrion's party. If so I have a task for you. The dragons outside the gate I want them taken inside to the armory'

The weird dark skinned man remains unmoving and it is Melisandre that moves with her elegant slick red dress gliding over the grey stoned floor. Standing in front of Jon with her most serene face, she places a hand on his cheek. The Targaryen feels the warmth of her hand, yet it does not compare to the fire inside a dragon. He had not fainted, he had been inside the dragon as sometimes he got inside Ghost. Jon listens as the priestess speaks: -'This is Moqoro, he brings light into your destiny. R'hllor showed him how to use the sword.' Suspicious in of the predictions, the boy looks calmly to the black man.

Everything Melissandre had told him had come true, one way or another. Jon sighed as he listened to the black man speak: -'The lightbringer awaits for the blood of the dragon, one must die for all humans to live. Blood will ignite the sword, once the white walkers arrive at your wall.' The young man gasped at the man's foresight while Asha spoke at his side: -'Bollocks, I tell you Jon. Do not hear anymore of this gods damned prophecies.' Thoughts rushed through his head with various meaning making his mind spin, he needed to get out of this room. His flashed to the snowy weather outside, discomforted with the cold Jon says: -'I am going to the GodsWoods, it will clear my mind. The both of you will get the dragons inside'.

Decided he turns his back at the red priests, Asha follows him out of the chamber and down the stair unspeaking. He is glad for the silence, soon enough they reach the horses. Jon mounts his ride and looks down the girl thin beautiful face. If he was not a hero, they could have been married and have three snot filled kids. The greyjoy places her hand on his leg and says: -'I am guessing you don't want any company.' Jon shakes his head, he can see the red lady through the white dragon's eye. He feels the dragon coming into his mind, like a two way street. Concerned Asha squeezes his leg and jokes: -'Hey there, anybody home?'

Jon smiles back at the girl reassuring her: -'I am fine Asha. I just need some time to think about this prophecy a visit to the old gods will clear my head'. The woman nods at him, he can see though that she does not want him to leave. He takes one last glance as he gallops of into the tunnel that leads to the other side of the wall. He is happy when he reaches the open space prairie and urges his horse to run fast over the white snow. The dawn rises slowly at the distant hills of the north and wind blows softly against his skin. As Jon watches the first sunrays, he thinks of Daenerys. When she left, it was like a piece of his heart was ripped from his chest.

How could a person be so stunning? Jon spots the Godswoods at the distance, before long he is dismounting his horse and walking deep into it, with ghost darting before him. The weirwood branches swayed with the swirling wind as he passed and it sounded the old gods were calling his name out thin air. Red leaves rustled loudly making Jon squint his eyes, it sounds like they are saying: -'Everything is connected, everything is connected.' Something is wrong. Carefuly, the young man approaches the center weirwood tree, which canopy's stretches over a large part of the Godswood and kneels next to it. One foot on the ground, he felt the muddy earth wet in his knee, but did not rise with the discomfort.

Silently he prayed for the Northern gods and ghost ran off into the woods. Watching the carved holes on the weirdwood tree bleed, Jon notices the face of it looks a bit like Brandon's. He focuses on its carved eyes; they appear to be staring back at him. The cold wind sweeps through his hair seems to whisper: -'Reed found me, Jon.' The young man looks back over his shoulder, there is no one there. Am I going out of my mind he thinks. Or is my brother's voice coming out of red twisted mouth of this white tree. Bless me with your knowledge, Old Gods, he prays as he touches the crimson liquid that hole and tastes the substance with his tongue.

A rush of images loads his head at once, and then he sees Brandon. His young brother is seated in a weirwood throne and speaking to him: -'Jon they are coming. Humans must be saved, but the trees must be protected. Promise me, Jon.' In a second, he is staring back at the tree and not at his little brother. Desperate, he shouts back at the tree: - 'When Brandon, when will they come? I am just a man, how can I protect mankind and the trees, BROTHER!?' A roar echoes through out the woods, Jon looks up in between the white distorted branches. Up at the sky he spots black and red wings of the Dragon, he lowers his head and hopes things at castle black are okay.

His brother just talked to him through the tree and the wind, is that possible? Jon feels the red leaves and snow brush against his skin with the swirling of wind swirl. At his ears they whisper: -'Protect the trees. Everything is connected'. Suddenly, he hears a thump at his backside. Prepared for an attack, he turns around abruptly, his heart pumping strongly at his chest. Ghost stares at Daenerys Targaryen sprawled on the muddy floor. Is she hurt he thinks, how did she get here? He notices she is frightened by his wolf, so he calls him: -'Ghost to me'. Slowly, Jon approaches the beautiful girl with an extended hand whilst saying: -'I apologize. Are you alright, my lady.'

He could feel a fire burning within himself as Daenerys takes his hand and stands. She is magnificent he thinks. And is taken back, when she speaks looking down her nose on him: -'My queen will suit me better than my lady, Ser Jon Snow'. Again with the game of thrones, he could not figure out the reason for such greed in people. He laughs and chuckles disappointed: -'Why would anyone want to be a Queen is beyond me'. At the back of his mind he remembers that this girl is his aunt and it is startled, when she harshly let's go of his hand. He had not even noticed they were holding hands.

Aware of Daenerys' anger the young man waves a dismissing hand at her and ironically says: –'Please tell me Targaryen Queen, what are doing this side of the wall'. It was best not to fight the silver haired girl, let her be queen of ashes when the white walkers come. Or worse, when war breaks once again between Baratheon's and Targaryens. The girl though appeared to want to fight as she retorted: -'I am Daenerys Storm born, the mother of dragons. I have conquered Astapor, Meereen and now I will conquer the kingdom your family usurped from mine. Nevertheless, I came to say me and my company are leaving'.

Not my family, Jon thought, my kingship was stolen from me dear aunt. But should his people suffer for his right to rule. Disappointed he responded her: -'Winter is here. Westeros is in need of food, not war.' Turning away from Daenerys, the queen, he knelt near Ghost, gazed into the wolf's eyes while petting him. Through the eyes of the wolf, he could see his own grey eyes. Everything is connected he thought as he heard Daenerys soft voice: -'I am sorry for disturbing your prayers, Lord Snow. I wanted to thank you in person for keeping my Dragons warm, before we leave the wall'.

Alas, at least some courtesy, his heart filled with joy, knowing the dragons where safe. He smiled at the amethyst eyed girl and said: -'Call me Jon only, no need for Lords, Sers or thanks. The dragons are made of fire; it seemed unfair to leave them in the ice'. He thinks about how he is going to ask her for one of the dragons, whilst she smiles back at him. Jon observes her as she turns away elegantly walking to the weirwood tree and continues saying: 'I am done praying. Now let's get the queen back to safety, for it is too dangerous outside the wall.' It is too dangerous out here. I need to get her back, Jon thinks. He starts walking fast out of the woods.

Jon stops dead on his track when the girl poses him a disturbing question: –'You mean dangerous because of the white walkers?' How could she know this, he had not even talked to Tyrion yet. And if she had the knowledge of the danger, why was she standing outside the wall? Why did her company let her thread outside the wall. Troubled he responds her honestly: -'They are a threat to all living mankind detained only by fire, dragonstone and Valyrian swords. As the nights grow longer they crawl nearer and nearer'. He hopes to frighten her with this information, so she would walk more quickly. Concerned for her safety, he put his hand on her lower back gently urging her forward: -'Come now, Targaryen Queen. We need to reach the wall before sundown'

They walked hastily with Ghost in tow and he wished silently that they were not attacked whilst on this side of the wall. He would never forgive himself if Daenerys was hurt. At this thought, his feet hurry a bit more and before long they reached his horse. He mounts it then extends his hand to the girl. When she puts her hand upwards, he grasps her arm and pulls her up to the saddle. His body responds to their closeness and he groans a little. Embarrassed he urges the horse into gallop, a pleasant cold wind makes her smell of lilac enter his nose, he breaths it deeply.

Unexpectedly, Daenerys squirms closer to him and buries her head in his chest. His heart races and blood curses wildly through his veins. The effect she has on him disturbs him deeply, this can never be. He stiffens and tries to dislodge his body from hers; the girl slips her arms inside his coat and holds him firmly. He stops breathing and listens as she whispers: -'Please, I am cold.' Jon sighs at his own lack of consideration and musters the courage to put his arm around her, protecting the girl from the cold. He tries to remain still as a rock of ice, but Daenerys body rubs against his at every gallop.

The hours drag along, but they finally reach the wall and before sun down. Jon is pleased as he dismounts. He extends his hand once again to the beautiful girl, but she refuses shaking her head negatively. The young man is confused when she takes his hand and places it on her perfect hips. He blushes as he holds her tiny waist and lowers her down to the ground. They were now only inches away; feelings boil inside him as he gazes into the girl's face in wonder. Suddenly, her hand is own his chest and a strange warmth spreads throughout his body, like fire sparkling inside. He told his legs to move, but they do not work. In a daze he watches Dany lick her lips.

Completely locked on her, he thinks that she is a heavenly vision. This is his last thought, before she kisses him. He closes his eyes as her moist fiery lips meet his cold ones. His hands settle on the small of her back and she slightly moans. The warmth radiating from her body makes him feel alive, suddenly he remembers who he is. And sharply pulls back from the kiss, he curses himself thinking, this is your aunt damn it. He does not look at Dany as he turns to the wall. The separation from her body hurts him though. Angry at himself, he shouts to the guard: -'Open the gate', and starts striding into the wall. He stops when Daenerys says: -'Jon, what is the matter?'

At loss he stares at her and responds: -'I am sorry, this will not happen again.' It takes all his resolve to turn around and leave her. He enters the wall with Ghost at his side, filled with determination to tell her of his blood line soon. When he reaches the inner yard, he spots Tyrion at the distance. The dwarf starts walking rapidly towards him, Jon notices the green Dragon follows. He stops at an arm's length curious to what the dragon will do. Ghost seems intrigued too and starts sniffing around in the dragon's direction. He smiles when the dragon slitters and barely touches the wolf's nose. The sense of happiness quickly escapes his heart, when the dwarf asks: -'Where is Daenerys?'

He remembers Daenerys sweet hot lips as he stares at the beautiful green dragon and with a heavy heart answers: -'She stands outside the gate. She is safe, walk with me.' As he walks past Tyrion, he hopes the dwarf follows him, for there were many things they needed to talk about.


	14. Tyrion V

**Tyrion V**

He followed the stark boy down the stairs and up the stairs and round the bend in haste. Until his neck was sweating despite the cold. Down where they were the walls were made of stone and ice at the end of the corridor was a strong wooden door bolted with iron. Jon opened the locked door and they both passed through. Inside the dark vault there was only a simple chair; forcing his eyes Tyrion could see something was on top of it. During all the way they walked to this grim room, the young man had not said a word. Everything was too weird, Rhaegar following Jon, Daenerys following Jon and even himself following Jon.

One thing was certain, there was something about Jon. The small man watched as the stark boy walked towards the chair and took the thing that rested above him. It seemed to be a sword. Tyrion took a step forward as to better look at it, hoping Jon does not use the blade on him, he asks: -'Not that I don't like the silence, but I thought you had things to discuss with me.' The young man sits with his head down in the middle of the dark room, the sword at his hand shines bright as light slips through the opened door. With a lost voice, Jon says: 'I do not even know where to start, Lannister.'

Jon's eyes are still to the floor, but Tyrion smirks at the sullen boy. –'Let me start then. First and foremost, I must inform you I have lowered myself to the status of bastardship'. This information makes the sour kid look up by curiosity. The small man looks at his gloomy grey eyes as he continues: -'According to recent discovery, I am the bastard son of Aerys Targaryen. My dear dad appears to have spent a little more time at castle rock with Lady Joanna, than at Kingslanding reining his kingdom'. He is surprised when Jon bents over from laughing uncontrollably. Anger fills his heart at the young man's mockery and distrust in his news.

But before he can scold him, Jon rises and says: -'Well then, this will be easier than I thought, uncle'. Tyrion blinks three times forcibly, yes he is still awake. Did this boy just tell him, he is a Targaryen. If so, it all made sense. However, he could not have another imposter like Aegon claiming rights that were not his. The small blackfyre walked towards the edge of the room, disregarding Jon's presence. And then back towards the door, where he stopped and inquired: -'How did you come by this knowledge, that you are a Targ?' The smart kid smirks and throws the question back at him: -'How did you come by yours knowledge?'

Tired of playing who is the cleverest of them all, Tyrion decides to tell it all: - 'Ser Baristan knew of Aerys infatuation with my mother. And besides that I was not burned down to a crisp by the dragons like a boy was recently, after he claimed being a Targaryen.' He hoped that Jon had notice his tone of threat and passing around the dimly lit room Tyrion continued: -'You see, I might be a bastard, but dragons recognize the blood that is running in my veins and are fond of me'. He watches for the boy's reaction, but Jon seems unconcerned and says: -'Lord Stark made a promise to my mother, lady Lyanna. Ned hid me from Robert Baratheon to keep me safe, for Rhaegar was my father'.

Tyrion was left open mouthed as his head span. It made sense, how did not anyone realize this before. Robert was a fool, Jon was said to be the spitting image of Lady Lyanna Stark. The small man looked up at his nephew and laughed, who would have thought. Now they had their third dragon rider. Happy, he tapped the boys arm and said: -'Your story is way better than mine, kid. So another blackfyre, Daenerys will be happy.' He watched as Jon shook his head sadly: -'I do not think the Targaryen Queen will be pleased… And I am not a Blackfyre. They were married Rhaegar and Lyanna, according to Ser Howland Reed my birth certificate is hidden under her tomb'.

Once again, he was shocked by the information the young man was giving. This news changed everything; Jon preceded Daenerys in the line of succession. What would his sister think? Will she be glad? This boy with Stark blood and Targaryen blood in him, he can rule the word… North, South and beyond will bent knee to his word, yet he lingers at this dire cold place. Curious about the boy's reasons, Tyrion inquires: -'What is the King doing at the wall Jon?' His Targaryen nephew looks tired as he answers: -'I am no king, Westeros has too much of those already. I am needed at the wall, if we don't defend it, there will be no kingdom to rule'.

Ghost growled at the side, with his head between his paws. It was amazing to Tyrion how Jon's behavior was mirrored at the wild dog. The small man sighed the young man was still too much of a Stark in him, honor and a sense of rightfulness made the kid not want what was his by right. Disappointed, the Blackfyre says: -'Shame. You would have been a good King, Jon Targaryen'. They were interrupted by Lady Melisandre entering with her long coppery red hair swinging behind, she strode inside. Although older, Tyrion thought her to be amazingly beautiful. So he blinked at when she stopped near them.

The priestess looked disgusted, resting her eyes at him only briefly. But when she stared at Jon, the red woman smiled and slighted bowed. The world was an unjust place, he thought. His newly acquired nephew had it all, women at his feet, men who followed him and a king's birthright. Yet the boy wanted nothing and this made Tyrion angry, he listened as Lady Melisandre began speaking:-'My Lord, may R'hllor bless you. May I have a word?' The small Blackfyre noticed his presence disturbed the woman, maybe he should leave and talk with Daenerys, he thought. So he made a regal bow and said: -'I beg your leave, my king?'

The young man shook his head negatively: -'I am not done. There are things I must tell you, my friend. But ladies first, do speak Lady Melisandre.' The red woman's eyes were seething with anger, but her voice was calm when she spoke: -'I looked in the fires for you, warrior of light. And the flames showed me, this dwarf, the Targaryen Queen and yourself in the midst of battle. Then all turned into dragons, you changed into a wonderful blue dragon, but Daenerys transformed into a crimson blooded beast and tore your heart out of its cage. I do not trust these people; you must send them away, before the white walkers arrive.'

Tyrion chuckled, the woman had guts. He would give her that. But all these talk about dangers that did not exist. Laughing he said: -'Do you seriously believe white walkers are coming?' Her red eyes pierce right through him and she opens her mouth to respond, but Jon intervenes: -'Dead man walking, I killed one. There are others that are made of hard cold stone. Their eyes shine blue in the dark and they are white as the snow. The only thing that kills them is fire and dragonstone'. The boy seems serious enough, Tyrion thinks. But how was that possible that these things existed for such long time and only now where attacking.

Melisandre was the one to answer his unspoken question: -'Once in every thousand years winter brings an everlasting darkness upon mankind. This is that time, the long night is here and white walkers crawl towards us. Only Azor Ahai will save us.' As she spoke, Tyrion notices Ghost near the wall, the wolf's back hairs stand up and the beast snarled a little, Jon in turn gripped his sword tighter. -'A fable to scare children', Tyrion said dismissively. The red woman responds him briskly with an old prophecy: -'Summer is gone, the star has bleed in the sky. Jon is the warrior of light and this sword the Lightbringer. All the darkness shall flee before him or men shall perish'.

He had heard that before from the lips of Moqoro, but in his telling the hero was Daenerys. Tyrion rubbed his head harshly: -'Now let's assume all of this nonsense is true, what will you have me do, Jon?' He watched in awe as the young man spoke: -'I have need of a dragon. You must convince Daenerys to give me the white one'. It was like he knew Viserys was his, why did he choose it? This would not go easy with his sister he would have to tell her that Jon is a Targaryen and she would never leave this sour place. The small man sighed tired of thinking, if only Jon would come and leave this twaddle.

His sister name enlightened him with an idea and excited he spoke: -'Funny thing about sisters, they never do as they are told. We found your little sister at Esos, she came with us to Westeros'. Tyrion could see the light of joy shinning at the young man's eyes. Ghost too had paddled over to where they stood with his tail winging back and forth. Jon whispered: -'Arya?' and the small backfire knew that he might have a chance to take this kid with him. Smiling he said: -'Yes, Arya. She came in our ship, but as soon as we were on land she ran to Kingslanding. I believe the girl wants to kill the rest of my kin. Leave this wall with us, become a king and together we will help her.'

He watched as Jon touched his own shoulder and began speaking in a serious tone: -'I was named after a Stark king, he ruled the North before Targaryen conquest. One day when I was young, my father Ned told me this. He told me, for many years the Starks had been Kings, but that this title came with many responsibilities. It is only a title he said, but people bow to it. He took me by my shoulders, looked me in the eye and said: -You may never be a King, Jon… but there is kingship in you. Remember that Jon and remain honorable.' Tyrion sighed disappointed: -'That is a no then. She will give you one Dragon if you would only come'

Jon smiled at him and said softly: -'I will remain forever grateful that you helped my sister, Lord Tyrion. And I will be even more appreciative if you talk to Daenerys tonight. You must leave by dawn, soon the white walkers will be here and I will not endanger her life'. So the boy loved his sister back, this was good maybe she could convince him to abandon this mummery of dead men walking and conquer Westeros with them. Tyrion turned to the door and looked over his shoulder whilst saying: -'I will talk to Dany, but you must think about my offer. You were meant to be a King, Jon'.

His head is at a thousand miles when he leaves the room. He goes round the bend, up the stairs and down the stairs thinking about ways to tell his sister about Jon. He must ease the information gently or else she would faint. But not too gently or else she would not believe. The Dragons would be proof enough though, they needed to get Jon with Viserys soon. Deep in thought he is startled, when he stumbles into Ser Baristan on his way across the yard. He notices the night is dark already and pulling himself together manages to ask: -'Where is Daenerys?' The old knight responds him briskly: -'At her tower, the queen is in a foul mood today.'

Tyrion sighs and makes his way to the tower, dealing with an irritated Targaryen was not on his priority. Climbing the stairs he finds Moqoro and demands: -'Did Dany kick you out?' The black priest smiles at him and answers calmly: -'The Targaryen blood is boiling inside her, the dragon inside the Queen has been awakened'. The small shakes his head, all people that surrounded them were mad. This priests had to go, he was tired of all this god and religious. He continues climbing until he reaches Daenerys door, Moqoro follows him closely. They stop at the door and he takes a big breath before entering. Inside Missandei sits, hunched over a scarred wooden table writing in a piece of parchment. The candle light flickers in her scared yellowy eyes.


	15. Fire II

*This chapter overlaps the previous in time frame.

**Fire II – Daenerys Targaryen**

Furious and heart broken it's what she was when she entered through the tunnels of castle black. Her amethyst eyes were almost black with rage; at the yard she could spot the two red priests and her protector knights. Daenerys marched over to where they stood, stepping firmly on the mudded floor. She would not slip again on this filth. They would soon leave this grim place she thought. This Jon could be dammed with his white walkers, for all she cared. As she reached the small gathering of people, the queen turned to Moqoro and asked: -'Where is Tyrion?' She was annoyed when the red woman was the one to answer: -'He just left with Lord Jon'; and then disturbed when the weird woman turned and walked away.

Daenerys frowned at the woman and choose to ignore her. But she puffed with wrath when she turned to Ser Jorah and commanded: -'Go and gather my idiot brother. We are leaving this Gods forsaken place. And right now is not fast enough'. The big knight remained motionless staring back at her, she squinted her eyes on him impatiently. She was about to scream at him when he said: -'It is too late to leave now. The night is upon us, my queen.' Fire cursed to her veins and she screamed: -'I say we leave NOW!' Ser Jorah shakes his head and says: -'Then have a nice trip my queen for I can not leave with you. I shall honor my father and became a man of the Night's Watch'.

This is just the ice topping of the cake. She should never have come to the wall, Dany thinks watching her bear knight bow. Her fiery heart fills with sadness and she misses Dragonstone. She keeps her head raised thought and says: -'If you want, you can stay in this dreadful place. I am leaving now and my feet can not make me leave fast enough!' Exasperation grips her when the black priest speaks in behalf of Ser Jorah: -'Lord Mormont's path is at the wall and so is yours for now my Queen.' Daenerys rolls her eyes at Moqoro, she is too tired of these prophecies. She knows she is beat when Ser Baristan adds to their plead: -'We are all exhausted, better to rest first and leave early in the morning'.

Daenerys nods, they would leave tomorrow. She looked to Ser Jorah, but the man's face was turned to the ground as he avoided her gaze. Her bear was going to stay behind and leave her once again. She would be forever lonely in Queenship. Miserable by the thought, the Targaryen girl turned away from her most trusted men and began walking towards her tower. On the way she thought about the unsullied, their ships probably are anchoring next to the east watch castle and now she will have them turn back to Dragon Stone. They will think her mad and who could blame them, this field trip had cost her too much. It was time to win back her throne she decided.

Making her way up the stairs, she can sense two men were following her. Still furious with being made to stay one more night in the cold, she turns around and faces them: -'Ser Baristan do not follow me around like a lost dog. Go prepare what we need for the trip. At first light we leave.' The old knight looks hurt, but concedes and turns around to carry out the shore he was given. Whilst he leaves, she is left standing face to face with Moqoro. The black priest face looks illegible as he says: -'There is no need to rush, my Queen. There is still a role for you to play here'. This priest had to go; she was tired of this god and prophecies. Daenerys grabs a hold of the iron door handle and responds: -'If you want to stay so bad, you may stay and play whichever role you like. I have no need for your visions and I AM LEAVING.'

She closes the door harshly with a thunderous bang. Looked inside she sighs with relief and lays her head against the door. A mellow voice comes from her back: -'Oh you are back. This one was worried, my queen'. Dany turns around to see her beautiful young scribe smiling at her. Candle light flickers in the now dark room. The queens glances to the window, it is already night out. Cheerless she walks towards Missandei and says: -'There was nothing to be worried about. We are leaving this sour place in the morrow.' She tries to smile at her servant, but can not manage to do it. She is still fuming about Tyrion. Her traitor brother went with Lord Jon, the red woman had said.

Something on that woman slightly disturbed Daenerys. Freezing she walked towards the crumbling fireplace that was lit with a few pieces of wood. She did not trust the red priests and she hated that grey eyed wretch of a boy. Tyrion though supposed to be here with her and not with that idiotic Jon Snow. What was he thinking, leaving her after that kiss. She is pulled out of her thoughts by Missandei speaking: -'Are you alright Misa, you seem disturbed?' A tear escapes from her lilac eye, Dany wipes it quickly and says: - 'I think I am in love, Missandei. But it will not due we are leaving tomorrow at breaking dawn'. The Targaryen girl stared at the face of the Naathi girl and thought: he loves me not.

Her heart constricted in her chest making it hard to breathe, so she went to the window away from everything. As she breathed the cold air and stared at the starry night, she heard Missandei speak: -'How fortunate for this man. Why then are you sad, is it because we are leaving? Is this man staying, my queen?' Daenerys sighed she did not know why she was so sad, leaving was what she wanted, yet it pained her deeply. She must forget this man, he had said that their kiss would never happen again. How dared he, Dany thought. He was so… Arggh! She was leaving tomorrow and never looking at his face again. She was a queen, God damn it. Who did he think he was?

Daenerys paced back and forth near the fireplace, then finally responded: -'He is staying the moron. But I will have him know, I am so much better than him. He is nothing that imbecile JERK. Sit down Missandei. Quick, we will write him a letter!' That bastard boy playing hero of the world, she would have him know. Who was he to not want her!? She was the queen of all Westeros, a Targaryen dragon. Still pacing, she watched as Missandei grabbed a piece of parchment and sat down next to the big wooden table by the candle light. She remembered the look of disbelief on Jon's face, when she kissed him, and the intent of getting away from her. In a wrath, Dany started to say: -'Write this, exactly as I speak: You cold hearted fool, I hope your limbs fall out frozen by this wretched weather and that the white walkers eat the flesh of your men…'

Her ranting is stopped by her brother Tyrion entering the room, followed closely by Moqoro. Daenerys looks at the little man seething. He smiles at her making her even angrier. Sullen she speaks: - 'Finally you decided to join me. Do you intend to stay in the wall too and became a man of the Night's Watch!?' Unfazed Tyrion walked towards the table where Missandei sat and took a bottle of wine, whilst saying: -'I am afraid you are going to have to deal with me a bit longer my sister'. She watched as the dwarf pulled a chair and sat cross legged near the young scribe. Aggravated, Dany asked: -'What were you doing? I thought you were going after Moqoro there!'

He was suppose to find Moqoro and gather information about what was happening on the wall Dany thought, and not run around following Jon Snow. Yet her bastard brother had followed that idiot. Taking a sip of the wine in his hand, Tyrion glanced at the parchment that Missandei had been writing before he arrived and answered: -'I did find Moqoro and also I talked to Jon. And you sweet sister what have you done? Going over the wall was not a wise move'. Daenerys notices he is about to grab the note the scribe was writing, so she makes her way quickly to the table and rips the paper apart, whilst saying: -' A queen does what she must, I told the young commander we are leaving. We leave by dawn'.

Tyrion frowned at her inquiringly, but nodded and said: -'That is good. Jon too wants us gone by dawn. It all goes well then.' Daenerys felt like a sword had been plunged into her heart, he wanted her gone. The kiss must have been awful for him, or he must hate her deeply. She threw herself into a chair in resignation and mumbled: -'Good.' Drinking his wine, her small brother looked at her fondly and said: -'I told him, he should come with us if he wanted. He is no longer a brother of the Night's Watch it seems and even if he was, the queen could free him from that'. The targaryen girl looked away from her brother to hide her feelings, she was certain Jon would not come. She was surprised that he even kissed her.

Moqoro stood by her side silently like a wall; she stared distrustfully at him and furiously responded: -'Why the hell would he want to leave his precious wall. He thinks conquering a country is only a game, a game that will do more harm than good.' Tyrion chuckled: -'He is a pain that honorable boy, but he is right it is a game. You win or you die, and his presence with us would be key'. Daenerys stood up abruptly and said: -'That boy is nothing'. She is surprised to hear the black priest defend the young commander: -'No, he is something. Not as important as yourself though.' Curious, Dany shares a glance with Tyrion and then asks: -'What do you mean?'

Moqoro goes to the fire place and throws something at the fire, it rises stronger and higher. Staring at it the priest says: -'When the red star bleeds and the darkness gathers, Azor Ahai shall be born again amidst smoke and salt to wake dragons out of stone. She thinks Azor reincarnation is the boy, but it is you Daenerys. You woke the dragons from stone. It has been you all along. The white walkers will soon be here, you must stay and fight them'. Dany is concerned, but Tyrion just laughs out loud saying: -' I do not know if this prophecy or the white walkers are true, but one thing is certain there IS something about the boy. The dragons like him.'

Daenerys frowned at her brother in discontent and jested: -'The dragons liked him, yet he fainted when he saw one. Starks can not be trusted.' She watched the small Blackfyre stand, walk towards her and begin speaking: -'There is much Lannister's blood in me as there is Starks at that boy'. The young queen looked down on her small brother intrigued by his outburst. Her voice strained a bit in her throat as she demanded to him: - 'You know something about that boy Tyrion, tell me now, before we leave, or I kill a bastard!' She knew the menace was empty, but she was tired of this charade. Snickering the small man grabbed her hand and said: - 'He is a dragon Danny, just like you and I'.

Dany blinked four times, was she dreaming? Her ears buzzed and she felt slightly nauseous. Had Tyrion just said that Jon had Targaryen blood? Her heart was beating to rapidly in her chest and she felt dizzy, so she leaned into Tyrion and said: - 'Take me to a chair.' Her small brother looked at her concerned, but did as she bid. When she finally sat, Missandei had already a cup of water in front of her. She drank it slowly, when she finished she asked Moqoro: -'Did you know this?' The black priest stared back at her, shook his head and said: -'Lady Melisandre told me when we arrived. Before I had seen him at my fires, riding Viserion against the white…'

She was up from her chair and out of the door before the priest could finish his sentence. Tyrion reached her when she was starting to descend the stairs. He pulled the hem of her to stop her and said: -'Jon is a Targaryen, but we must leave here sister'. Dany pulled away from him and said: - 'I must speak to him, he is probably the third rider'. Her head was spinning as she began to climb down the stairs in haste. She always wondered what the third rider would be like and he was perfect. She could sense Tyrion trying to follow her and heard him shouting at her back: -'Stop Dany, stop! He wants Viserion only. Stop!' She hoped Jon would treat Viserion as good as Tyrion treated Raeghal.

The young girl continues descending, but stops when she hears her brother shout: -'Stop! He WILL NOT COME sister. He does not want to be the third rider'. They were out of the commander tower by now. Tyrion is bent over grasping for breath, while Daenerys looks up at the skies. It is too cold out in the yard, it is too cold in this Gods dammed wall. She must convince that stupid stubborn man to leave, but Jon until now had been a strong minded fool. Decided she starts walking again whilst saying: -'It is okay Tyrion. I will make him see he needs to come'. As she makes her way across the yard, the little man says loudly: -'Do not get your hopes up!' She is glad he does not follow her into the Kings Tower.

As she went up the stairs she thought about how he had not told her, about how yearned for him and about their kiss. Her heart thumped wildly at the memory the scent of winter, hard muscles beneath her fingers. Before long she is standing at his door, what if he is mean to her and tells her to go away. She feels like a little girl, she turns back and almost runs back to her own chambers. This will not do though, she can do this. She is not an infant anymore, she is a Queen. Daenerys stands at Jon's door and focuses on the sound of her heartbeat... _Thump, thump_. _Thump, thump. Thump, thump __it beats consistently as she opens the door and strides inside the room _with out asking for an invitation.

She steeled herself and raised her head. He was seating a tiny a cot next to the window, his white wolf staring at her suspiciously. Her heart stopped beating for a second; his black curls were falling over his stark face loosely making him look like an angel. He seemed relaxed for an instant, before he noticed her presence. Then he looked haunted, like her presence disturbed him. Hurt, she looks away from him and spots Lady Melisandre at the corner near the fireplace. Sighing, Daenerys speaks: -' I reckon I have come at a bad hour.' The young man snorts and then responds: -'I reckon queens do not knock wherever you are from'. His attitude angers her, but before she can retort, the red woman speaks: -'It is no matter, I am leaving.'

As the red bitch leaves, the young queen stares at her distrustful. She turns to look back at Jon and finds grey eyes staring at her purple ones. In a serious tone, Jon says: –'It is late, Targaryen Queen. I thought we had said our goodbye'. It makes her sad the way he treats her, but she has a motive to be here so controlling her emotions, she says: -'I am sorry Lord Jon. I wanted to have a word before leaving. Perhaps I should return later by morning'. She startled by his voice as she turns to leave: -'NO!' he shouts and then continues saying: -'Do speak.' Why was he behaving like this Daenerys thought and walked to the center of the room, at the round table there was a vase of blue flowers.

She is amazed to see the flower of her dreams in his room so she takes it and inhales its aroma. At her back Jon speaks softly: -'Winter flowers they grow everywhere around here, Targaryen Queen' It puzzled her that anything could grow in this cold, but she turned to him and smiled whilst saying: -'Do not call me that'. It looked like he did not know what to make of her answer, but yet he managed to speak: -'What should I call you then, my lady?' as he ruffled Ghost's hairs. Happy they were having a conversation and not a discussion the young girl says: -'Call me Dany. And I will call you Jon, are we not family?' The boy seems to be taken aback by her response.

After a moment he stands and speaks: -'So Tyrion already talked to you'. Daenerys nods at him and watches as he runs his fingers through his hair anxiously. She remains silent waiting for him to take the first step and tell her about the Targaryen blood running through his veins, but she is surprised when he says: -'What then you will give me the dragon and leave by dawn?' Infuriated she walks towards him while retorting: -'I am the mother of Dragon's! I will leave when I SAY SO. And first, Jon Snow, you shall prove you are a blackfyre, then we will see if you are worthy to come with us and have Viserion'. The young man seemed to be biting his cheek of anger also, but he answers softly: - 'The wall does not bend knee. I am a Targaryen and I will most definitely not be leaving with you.'

Fire made her vision blurry as he looked at Jon with anger, she breathed fast and pointed her finger into his chest whilst saying: -'I am the Queen, you will do as I say so.' She could choke him to death when he retorted: - 'I thought you said I could call you Dany and not queen. Must I abide to your every vanity, all I see is just a small stubborn little girl and not a Queen.' Infuriated Dany slapped his face, she kept her arms at side against her body with her wrists shut tight as he raised his hand to his own cheek. Why did her heart hurt so badly, she tried to steel it, but looking at his face made her angrier still. They were close to each other now, too close. Somehow he had pulled her towards him and they were kissing again, a wet, urgent and hot kiss. However this kiss too was over before, she could be satisfied.

Anger boiled inside her as he pulled away. He was a stubborn and arrogant little prick she thought, but before she could say so. She sees him smash his hand against the wall, worried she calls to him: -'Why the hell? Let me look at that'


	16. Ice & Fire I

*This chapter overlaps the previous slightly in time frame.

Not for people under 18.

**Ice & Fire I **

He was talking about the prophecy with Melisandre, seating at his bed with his back to the wall when his peace was gone. She entered like a thunderstorm quick and unexpected and it was like his heart stopped beating for a second. Jon thought he would never see her again, but there she was in all her glory standing at his door. It disturbed to look at her and not kiss her. He frowned and remained in place silently. Daenerys should have knocked he thought; he would have left or told Lady Melisandre to sent her away. He listens quietly, though, as she speaks: -'I reckon I have come at a bad hour.' He snorts and then responds: -'I reckon queens do not knock wherever you are from', but the red woman condescends: -'It is no matter, I am leaving.'

As Melisandre leaves, the young queen stares at the red woman distrustfully. Jon can not blame her. He owed Melisandre his life, yet he could not seem to trust her. Concerned about being left alone with his aunt that he deeply desired, Jon watches Daenerys from his bed. I must keep my distance he thinks and says: –'It is late, Targaryen Queen. I thought we had said our goodbye'. She seems sad when she answers: -'I am sorry Lord Jon. I wanted to have a word before leaving. Perhaps I should return later by morning'. The prospect of her leaving, makes him do something stupid he shouts: -'NO!' He dos not know why he does it, he wishes he had not, but he focuses and then continues saying: -'Do speak.'

Daenerys remains silent, she walks to the center table of his chamber. Jon watches as she picks a winter flower a smells it, he is certain than that she is the most beautiful woman he ever saw. Disturbed by the silence he says: -'Winter flowers, they grow everywhere around here, Targaryen Queen.' She turns to face him and his heart beats rapidly in his chest whilst she says: -'Do not call me that'. Her attitude I a mystery to him, how can she go from belligerent to calm in two seconds. She was the one to insist that he called her queen, puzzled he ruffled Ghost's hairs and asks: -'What should I call you then, my lady?' He is taken back by her response: -'Call me Dany. And I will call you Jon, are we not family?'

She knows he thinks and he feels like puking as his head spins, but he gets a hold of himself and quickly stands up, before saying: -'So Tyrion already talked to you'. He runs his fingers through his hair as he watches Daenerys nod. Would she give him his dragon now? Or would she hate him for kissing her? They were family; he knew and had been a fool to kiss her. But the long winter is here, there is no time to dwell on that. Determined he says: -'What then you will give me the dragon and leave by dawn?' The thought of her leaving fills his heart with dread,and he is surprised to find fury in her response: -'I am the mother of Dragon's! I will leave when I SAY SO. And first, Jon Snow, you shall prove you are a blackfyre, then we will see if you are worthy to come with us and have Viserion'.

Anger boils through his veins at seeing her impetuously behavior, demanding proof. He would show her he thought biting his cheek not to scream at her that no Queen needed to boast on titles. Controlling himself, he manages to answer her softly: - 'The wall does not bend knee. I am a Targaryen and I will most definitely not be leaving with you.' She was now breathing fast her breast rising up and down in a hectic manner as pointed her finger into his chest whilst saying: -'I am the Queen, you will do as I say so.' Infuriating that is what she was, he would choke her to death swear to the Gods. Mockingly he retorts: - 'I thought you said I could call you Dany and not queen. Must I abide to your every vanity, all I see is just a small stubborn little girl and not a Queen.'

He knew he should not have said those words from the moment they left his mouth. Opened mouthed by his own mistake, he feels a burning on his cheek as Daenerys slaps him. He raises his hand to his face as is heart thumps wildly is its cage. She is standing next to him, her soft skin flustered by the heat of the moment, breathing heavily, close too close. Once again his hands were rested on her slim waist, he was pulling her to him and somehow they lips had meet in an urgent passionate kiss. His head span out of control while their tongues battled for command, suddenly he reminded himself that they were family and pulled back harshly. Why couldn't the stupid bit leave him alone, why did she come to his room, he thinks in rage and smashes his hand into the wall.

As he pulled back his hand, anger still boiled inside him and he watched his wolf slightly grow at Daenerys. His aunt seemed unsuspecting though and alarmed said: -'Why the hell? Let me look at that' The hand was the least of their troubles, Ghost was about to tear Daenerys to pieces for having struck Jon. He shouted to the wolf firmly: - 'Ghost, go hunt! Leave, go!' The remaining anger made his voice more powerful and the wolf left although hesitantly. Finally, Jon felt the pain spread through his hands as he looked at his bloody knuckles, yet the pain had not soothed his anger. It was Daenerys that made him this way unpredictable, Daenerys always there in his thoughts and dreams, Daenerys was making him weak. She should not be here.

The Targaryen queen was standing next to him now, concerned and frightened. The wall was no place for a queen, the white walkers would soon arrive. Dany was looking deep into his eyes, making soft soothing circles in his forearm while she wrapped a piece of her dress around his hand. Desolated he stuttered what he had to say: – 'This is no place for a queen.' Daenerys found his stuttering cute and smiled at him: -'If you are staying, I am staying. And Viserion is ours, if you tame him', she says. You can not give a Dragon away she thought, it will choose his own rider. She hoped it was Jon though. He pulled his hand away from hers and sighed. The Targaryen boy was weary of this situation and said with resolution: -'Thanks, tomorrow you will leave for Dragon Stone and I will claim Viserion'.

The look on her face was of pure fiery anger he had seen it before. Daenerys was feeling the rage bubbling inside her veins. Jon sees her open her mouth to retort, but signals her to stop and says: - 'You are the last of your line. If you want to be a queen of Westeros. You must not perish here at the edge of your reign.' Having remained silent as he spoke, Daenerys almost killing him as she said: -' If this white walkers are real, the war is breaking and most of my people will be dead men walking… if they are not stopped. You were the one who told me that a queen must protect her realm'. Why could he not keep his mouth shut? Jon chuckled and said:-'A queen must be alive to do this. Tomorrow you and Tyrion leave'.

Dany turned away from him to clam down her anger, he was almost as stubborn as her. Losing hope she walks to a chair and sits down. Jon watches her worriedly as she hangs her head and covers her face to hide her tears. Desolate, the young Targaryen girl says: -'There is no winning with you is there. It's like you think you are the Gods gift or something. Don't you see I want to stay and fight?' Watching her cry made something inside his heart break and he hurriedly he knelt at her feet. She looked deeply into his eyes as he said: - 'I am sorry my queen. It is just that… it pains me to think that something bad would happen to you, I am a weary men.' She looked at him through the tears with defiance. And his heart felt as if it had been hammered and melted a thousand times.

Suddenly, She stood up and the sudden movement sent Jon sprawling on the floor. She looked down on him and said: -'I am Daenerys the storm born. Do not patronize me. I survived all this years without you and the prospect of death does not scare me. I have dragons that will be useful in the fight'. The young commander shook his head as he stood up and said with his head down: - 'It is so, my queen. But even dragons may perish in this fight.' She could not look at his face after he said that, the prospect of losing her dragons hurt too much. Jon knew that also, he himself could barely think of a life without Ghost. A lonely tear glides down her cheek, Jon cleans it. He takes the scrapes of his fingers down to her chin and raises her head.

Daenerys feels the cold tips of his fingers against her skin and leans imperceptibly into his palm whilst saying: -'I could not bear the thought of losing either you or the dragons… or even Tyrion'. To her what Jon did not understand was that their destinies were linked, for three is the head of the dragon. The Targaryen boy was at loss by her sad lilac eyes and said: 'Shhh' while he gently ran the tip of his fingers over her lips. Desire cursed through Dany's body and she sighed licking her lips. She found herself rendered speechless by the dire need in his eyes and the way his breathing skipped. She is wet now and beyond reasoning, she steps a little closer to him.

Grey eyes were glazed as Jon stared at the young woman's mouth; he blinked to come out of his daze and said: - 'You are a powerful woman, Daenerys Targaryen'. He added the Targaryen to remind himself that they were family. But he soon forgets it as Dany's cheeks flush in a lovely way and the girl says enticingly: - 'It took you long enough to notice'. She is getting closer to him now and he feels nervous, he back away slowly and stutters: - 'We should not do this. We share the same blood. I am Raeghar's son.' He is glad Daenerys stops a bit because his back is already against the table. But his rest is over before long as the Targaryen girl lets her coat fall to the floor, leaving her beautiful shoulder and neck line exposed to the cold air.

Daenerys had had it with this boy, the hell with their shared blood. She was a desirable woman, it was now or never, she thought and said: -'Relax Jon, the Targaryen have been marrying each other for years.' She stepped closer to him and there was no space to move back. Cornered, he breathed out her name in a pleading manner for her to stop: -'Dany…' She felt a shiver run up her spine by the sound of his voice and her hands craved to touch him. She stretched her hand to the hem of his garment slowly, but the boy held her hand firmly stared at her halfheartedly. Jon's heart was beating wild in his chest, he wanted her, but this was not right. Fire burned in her purple eyes and she breathed rapidly while saying in a hushed tone in his ear: -'Don't you want me?'

Jon felt a shiver run up his spine by the sound of her voice, he wanted her it was undeniable. He could feel his cock harden the moment she stepped inside his chambers, it is not like they had grew up together he reasoned. However, before he could continue his line of thought Daenerys slid her hand underneath his clothes. His thoughts now were a fuzzy memory and he groaned feeling her hot soft hands against the cold skin of his lower ab. Dany felt a surge of yearning that she could make him groan like that, she let her hands explore the smoothness of his cool skin and the taut muscles of his belly. As they glided over the hard bone of his pelvis, he shuddered at her touch and she bit her lip. Before she knew his lips were is hers in hunger.

She tasted like sunshine and honey, he thought as her tongue met his in fervor. Jon's hands glided over the soft curves of Dany's body and every member of his body throbbed in pain. Gods be dammed he wanted to feel all of her body against his own, but his hands wanted to grab her everywhere. Dany too felt his urge and starting pulling at his clothes. He took off his coat and she pulled his tunic over his head. Then he took down the stockings from her white slim legs as she pulled her dress over her own head. Jon gazed up at her wearing only a wool tunic; she was a divine vision, her boobs rising up and down with her breathing, her skin filled with Goosebumps. Dany too watched him in awe his well defined abs and the way he looked at her in worship made her knees weak.

Daenerys gasped as he did something weird. His tongue flickered over her pussy slowly as he held her legs apart. Her head was thrown back when he licked her clitoris repeatedly, and she grunted a little. Jon could hear her and groaned a little too as he continued wagging his tongue on her swollen vagina. Dany had never felt this before, how many tongues did he have? She did not care it felt good, her legs almost collapsed as he coaxed a finger into her pussy while sucking on her clit. Jon grabbed her though before she could hit floor and pulled her up against his chest. They were looking at each other now, breathing heavily in heat. She watches him fascinated and kind of amused by his angelic face.

Looking at her purple eyes, Jon grips her ass tightly and raises her up to the table. He watches her hungrily as she spread her thighs to him. The air of the room is thick with arousal when their mouths crush together again. Her hands are on the back of his head gently caressing his black locks and his mouth is on her neck, when he digs his finger into her legs. Dany moans as she loses all capacity to think. She feels his hard dick inside her mound and Jon feels complete with joy. Her tight flesh felt like an inferno engulfing his dick completely, he hide his face in the crook of her neck and breathed profoundly her scent of Lilac before starting to thrust. As he got to a steady back and forth with his cock in and out of her pussy, Daenerys screamed: -  
'Oh GOD, Tell me…Tell me you want me'

Jon bit the insides of his mouth in need as he pumped harder and responded: -'I want you, I always wanted you, I will always want you'. Dany was wriggling around now to met his thrusts and Jon was trying his best not to come too soon. He held strongly onto her breast and squeezed his eyes as he drived his dick faster into her pussy. But Dany twitched and contorted in need when his hand pressed on her clitoris. And despite their best efforts, they came quick and together with one big deep thrust. Dany screamed in heat: -'Oh Gods, I love you' and Jon's sagged in relief against her body. Looking concerned, he kisses her throat tenderly and groans as he pulls himself out of her cunt. There is an empty pain inside Daenerys by the lost of his body inside hers and she shivers.

They both feel awkward in the silent feel room that one second before was hot with passion. Jon breaks the moment by taking her off the table by holding her in his arms. He was a gloomy look about him, Dany notices as she looks at his mysterious grey eyes. She gives a pointless sigh and rests her head against his chest. The girl in her half hoped that he would say it back, that he loved her from the moment that he saw her. Yet Jon had remained silent even as he carried to bed and laid her down his cot. Her throat closes up at the thought that he does not love her, but before she says anything he is climbing into bed with her and giving her the sweetest kiss she ever received. She puts her hand on his cheek and looks at him lovingly, but Jon does not stare back at her.

He feels weak and concerned for Daenerys, her warm body is rested comfortably against his cold skin. She will never leave now he thinks. Perceiving that she is watching him, he closes his eyes and says: -'Sleep now, we will talk on the morrow.' They fall asleep cuddled like long time lovers.


	17. Ice & Fire II

**Ice & Fire II**

Her warmth clouded his mind with comfort, but being half a Stark he could still hear the ice storm raging outside. It amazed Jon how Dany's head fitted perfectly on the crook of his shoulder and how their limbs intertwined snugly and without effort. It was like they shared one single body and the young men thought that such tangles would forever weight on his heart. They could no longer be broken; he loved her as she loved him. Yet something in the back of his brain was telling him that must disengage from the Targaryen girl, that danger lurked outside their loving next. But the heat of her body against his and the feel of her soft breathing in his neck kept him half asleep by her side.

Wuthering winds blew strongly against the castle's walls and she could listen to her lover's heart beating out of pace. Something was wrong Daenery's thought and scooted closer to Jon's chest. Their long tight embrace and how at ease she felt with him amazed her. The strange feeling of impending peril was probably nothing, it was still night outside. She felt she could stay in his arms forever. Suddenly, a weird noise penetrates her ear and Jon stands up abruptly. She groans at the loss of his body as he sits at the edge of the bed, his back tense with apprehension. She puts her hand on the small of his back to ease him. Still edgy, he stands and pulls away from her touch whilst saying with a strained voice:-'Did you hear that noise?'

He feels the loss of her hot skin, now that he stands alone in his cold dark chamber, and Daenerys soft voice echoes in his ear: 'It is still night out come to bed, sleep'. He does not return, though he feels highly disoriented by her mellow pleading sound. She shakes his head and strains his ears as if to hear any menace in the silence. Alas, he hears a scratching noise at their door, Ghost. Concerned, he rushes to the room's entrance in the dark, whilst answering her: -'Is always night out. Days grows shorter and shorter…' Squinting her eyes, Dany sees his hushed worry and notices he is not paying attention on his path, so she warns him: -'Watch the table!' She slightly stops breathing, but it is too late the young man bumps into it and curses loudly, whilst holding his hurt foot.

The blue flower vase, now is shattered on the ground and the sight fills Dany's heart with sadness. Troubled, she stands up rapidly and starts to gather the flowers in frenzy. Jon does not understand her behavior, but excuses himself: -'I am sorry. Leave it, Lady Daenerys'. The Targaryen girl looks at him angrily as she clutches the plants to her chest. –'Something's is happening.' he says exhausted and makes his way towards the door with heavy footsteps. Was she crazy like her father? His hands were on the knob when the scratching stopped and there was a loud thump on the door, it startled him and Dany winced as he took a big breath to open the door.

The big white wolf darted inside before he had fully unlocked the door. It jumped on its owner and started smelling him frenetically. –'Easy.' Jon said firmly as Daenerys watched the black haired girl standing in the middle of the wide open door. With it opened they could hear a commotion of murmurs, soft thuds and hushed footsteps outside. Ghost had finally calmed down and now Jon too had noticed the other girl presence. The young man blushes a little for they are wearing just a few pieces of clothing, but before he can say anything. The young woman at their door shortly says: -'They are here'. Daenerys seethes with burning jealousy at the way she eyes Jon and is about to send her off when the young man speaks: -'When? How far are they?'

The Targaryen boy pulls his clothes on awkwardly and in a hurry as the appalling girl answers him: - 'Apparently they arrived, when you were playing hide the ship with this one'. In a rush of rage Daenerys throws herself into the girl's direction. She would choke her to death that would teach the insolent whore to show respect for a Queen. However, Jon stops her mid-stride, holds her in his strong arms and says: -'Stay here'. She frowns as he releases her too quickly and turns towards the door while sternly saying: -'This is no time for jokes, Asha.' He is pulling his coat on and grasping his sword, when Dany walked sharply towards him and kissed him. With a pointless sigh, he tears himself away from the kiss and the Greyjoy snorts in distaste.

The Targaryen girl pulls her coat on sharply and walks after them, barefoot and barely dressed with a wool tunic. There is no way she would leave them alone; Jon was hers, blood of her blood. Who the hell was this other chick? They move at a quick pace, but Daenerys can hear them arguing about the white walkers and supposedly Jon's lack of awareness. Soon they reached the so called winch elevator and her heart thumped faster when she spotted Ser Baristan and Tyrion getting inside it. Before the man of the wall close the distorted iron door of the weird structure, the young commander shouts out: -'Stop, wait for us.' Her small brother looks at her snickering and says: -'It is a bit too cold for what you are not wearing sister'. She does not blush at his comment, but Jon does.

They are all locked down in the little rusted cage now, the air frozen with icy silence. The only sound was the metal cringing as they went up the wall, until Jon spoke up: -'Do you believe me now dwarf?' His voice was tired and strained; it made him anxious to think of the impending fight. He sighs when he hears Tyrion's answer: -'I'll believe it when I see it for myself, dear nephew.' The little man was too skeptic from Jon's taste, but once he had been like that too. Before he could retort they had reached the top of the wall and Asha was saying: -'He will believe soon enough'. Jon was disturbed by the iron girl presence; he was deeply ashamed to be caught with the Targaryen Queen on his bed, the white walkers had arrived and he barely noticed the commotion outside.

He was supposed to be a commander, Jon thought as they climbed off of the elevator machine. She was supposed to be a Queen, Daenerys thought looking at how her lover's back tensed up. Yet all she could think was of their night together. I_t was only her second time to the top of the wall, but the air seemed colder and white fog covered her eyes. She flinched freezing from lack of appropriate wear, Jon looked at her concerned but said nothing. Tyrion in turn said: -'You should go back to your chambers Daenerys, the frontline is no place for a Queen'. Dany ignored him and walked ahead with determination towards the direction Jon and his wolf were walking. Her will troubled him sometimes, but it was time to focus on the white walkers._

_They stopped at the edge of the wall, where Lady Melisandre and Moqoro stood looking out. Jon's heart was beating wild on his chest as he gazed to the __white clouded horizon. He squints his eyes trying to see and suddenly he can see thousands of blue glittering eyes staring back at him. He staggers backwards at bumps into Daenerys. She looks at him inquiringly, then turns her eyes to the fog. She feels the cold slipping into her bones as she watches the unmoving blue lights. Not far a two hour distance, maybe an hour. The grey eyed boy appears to been reading her mind as he says: - 'A two hour ride, maybe less. Yet they do not march'. The black priest answered him in a emotionless voice: -'Dawn will be upon us soon, they wait for darkness'._

_A sense a dread filled Daenerys' heart and she looked to Jon whose face was sullen as a commander's must be. She frowned when she heard the red priestess voice saying: - 'The Lord of Light will guide us, we must light a fire and pray'. What the hell was wrong with this woman Dany thought, this unnatural things were coming to kill them and they were coming now. She was surprised to hear Jon speak firmly: - 'We must light a thousand fires and still it won't be enough'. A sense of dismay filled Jon's heart, could he win this fight, could he protect the North and mankind, when he himself was only one man. Soon they will be here soon, a rasp voice at his back takes him out of his head: -'They will strike hard and fast, if this fog remains we will not be able to see beyond a palm'. _

_Jon turned to look at the small man, he was right to think strategy was what they needed now, his own mind wheeled fast with planning as he responded: -'The fog is always with them, Asha go and get me Samwell. I think is time we go see about that dragon, Lord Tyrion.' A thousand fires, three dragons and no way to see your enemies approaching Daenerys thought as the first signs of light started to dissipate the fog. She hoped this day would last long enough for these men to prepare themselves and wished that her unsullied had already arrived. With the hope of daylight everyone began to turn away. Jon and Tyrion walked on ahead, sharply, side by side. Daenerys tried to keep up with them with firm steps but her feet hurt from being barefoot in the snow._

_Ser Baristan was the only one to notice her grimace and her bare feet. She did not notice him until she was already in his lap, her grandpa Knight had approached her swiftly and grabbed a soft hold on her freezing body. Taking her feet of off the cold ground felt like heaven so she did not complain, but gave him a thankful look. Selmy nodded back at her in reassurance as they stepped inside the winch elevator once again and tiredly she laid her head against the soft fur he wore. As they made their descent from the wall, Jon looks at Daenerys being carried by the old knight. She has such a small body for a fierce girl. He worries that she is going to get sick or worse that she would die on this fight is she stays. He must protect her above all; he must find a way to sent her away. _

_Inside the cage Tyrion discussed strategic plans with the aid of Ser Baristan, but Jon's mind was far away. Valyrian steel, fire, obsidian dragon stones would kill them…could he keep her safe… they need to gather the men of the wall and arrange their fighting mode … he thought he loved her… maybe two to two formations that way they could guard each other back in the mist… how the hell would he bend her will and make her leave… days were shorter, they would probably have seven hours, six at most… how could he part with the love of his life, would she be safe, would she ever be safe. The metal cage halt made Jon stumble forward and bump into Daenerys in the knight's arms, quickly he stood up and said: -'I am sorry, my lady. My mind is set on the battle. Ser Barristan be so kind and take the Targaryen Queen to her chambers'._

_Anger boils in her veins and shakes herself out of Selmy's arms. With both feet on the ground she looks up defiantly at Jon's eyes and says: -'I am not going anywhere. I am the rightful Queen of Westeros and I will protect my kingdom'. The young commander feels her rage contaminate him also and is about to retort, when Tyrion speaks mockingly: -'An empty claim to rights, if the bastard here proves to be a Targaryen'. Jon watches as Daenerys eyes pierce through the small man and he is glad the gaze is not directed at him. He sighs in relief now he just had to control the Dragon and maybe they would have a shot of making her leave. He pats Ghost's head and starts walking towards the armory in long strides followed closely by the rest of the company. _

_When they get to the iron gated doors, his breath is coming in short breaks. The young man is anxious and worried as the men open the door to the furnaces room. Would he be able to remain conscious this time, it seemed that whenever he was the Dragons were trying to get inside him. He had already went inside the green one, the red one and the white one, the last one seemed to be the only he could control. Nevertheless, it was a two way street, the dragon was inside him as well as he was inside it. His heart started beating fast when he felt the heat and looked up to the big wonderful animals. AT his side Daenerys tried to hold his hand, but Tyrion held her arm back and said: -'He must do this alone, interfering would confuse the Dragons. We must have good proof of his birth'. _

_Jon nodded and Tyrion shouted: - 'All here must bear witness, Jon Snow claims to be a Targaryen, but only the Dragons will show us the truth'. Lady Melisandre was standing by his side and looking displeased to be left out of proclamation, the woman loved those. The Dragons were looking at the group uncomfortably; they were suspicious and slithering back and forth. Jon felt their doubts as if they were his own and blinked forcibly trying to remain awake. At his side the red woman started to say: -' Jon is the warrior sent by the Lord of Light and needs to prove nothing…' Jon waves his hand for her to stop talking; the green dragon was about to strike the woman down, her voice disturbed him. He was glad Lady Melisandre stopped talking. _

_Jon looked to the red Dragon, he was looking to Daenerys as if waiting for a cue to murder everyone. He could see her beauty through the reptile eyes. Everything was so red it angered him.. or it. Jon shook his head forcibly; Daenery was looking at him concerned and puzzled at the same time. And then he heard a strong sound at his head, it hissed: -'Vissssserion!' Danys eyes opened up wide, did Jon just speak the Dragon's name. It was almost like a hiss and amazingly enough the dragon was now walking forward straight into the direction of the man she loved. She took a step forward as to try to get in between them, but Tyrion held her back and shook it his big head. She wrenched her arm free from his gasp in anger and stared him down._

_She would not let Viserion burn Jon alive, but when she turned to do something about it she was amazed. The cream scaled dragon was laid down in front of the young man with his head down looking up in submission. Jon was a Targaryen, her heart burned with joy. She looked to Tyrion and he smiled. She smiled back too at her little brother and rapidly turned her eyes back to the scene unfolding. Jon had his hands running over the gold spinal horns of the dragon, he ducked under its wing and Viserion raised it up to let him pass. This was all too impressive to Dany for Drogon himself had never obeyed her so vehemently, she wanted to look at Tyrion's face for reassurance, but she could not remove her eyes from them. It made her jealous when Jon started talking to the dragon: -'You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Be mine and I will be yours.'_

_Suddenly, _Viserion roared as if answering back his master. A few of the man stumbled backwards and left, but some stayed. Daenerys thought them brave. Jon was in complete wonder of the dragon, things are about to get too dangerous Viserion. We may not escape our doom tonight, but we need to make your mother safe he thought. And he felt a strong headache as the crimson dragon abruptly invaded his mind. He was concerned for Dany, he knew, but Jon could have no longer that. He forced the dragon out of his mind and was surprised when Viserion shoot pale gold flames at the red dragon. They began attacking each other. Dany at his back screamed: -'Drogon!' and he was sorry for it. Focusing he screamed at the fighting dragons: -'Enough!' Both beasts stopped what they were doing and silence fell over the room.

-'Come Viserion.' Jon said firmly and moved out into the yard. Dany gave a quick look to Drogon and followed him out. It was cold outside, but she was glad to look at the clear sky. This day can not be long enough she thought catching up with her young lover. He looked back at her and said: -'Thank you for the Dragon, my dear aunt. Tyrion, we could certainly use your green dragon here, but it is best to escort the Queen when there is still day light. Samwel, Asha, Green and Melisandre meet me at my quarters. Today we prepare for war.' The small man nodded at him in agreement saying: -'We will double back to Dragon Stone. I will stop by Winterfell and inform them to send reinforcements and form a second line as back–up'.

Daenerys stared at them disbelieving as they decided everything, until she would not stand there and listen to this bowlshit. So she turned her back to them, started walking determinedly to Jon's chamber and said with rage: -'I will not leave and I hope to see you try and make me, nephew.


	18. Ice & Fire III

**Ice & Fire III**

Everyone stared at them with awe, concern and judgment. Jon stood outside in the yard with Viserion, the dragon seemed disturbed by Daenerys storm off. The young man had no time for this though; he had a battle to fight and people to lead. Around him: Melisandre, Moqoro, Tyrion and Ser Baristan Selmy stood waiting for his orders. They were supposed to go to his chambers at the King's Tower, but Dany was now marching fiercely to there. He sighed thinking about the Targaryen girl and ran his hand over the dragon's hard cream scales. At his side Ghost puffed, he looked at the beautiful white direwolf, the sigil of his family house. It struck him with a sense of sadness, nostalgia and duty. It was high time to focus and face these enemies with fire.

The black haired boy turned to Tyrion and said: -'My small uncle, I have an idea. It is crazy and idiotic, but it might work to divert the white walkers. However, first I must trust you to help us a bit before you leave. Get your dragon and quickly fly over where our enemies are gathered to can get a sense of their number, then you have my leave.' The small dwarf looked at him in a static manner while he spoke: -'I will do as you bid nephew and get a glimpse of those motherfuckers. However, I can not leave without Daenerys.' Jon nods back at the man and responds: -'I will talk to her, both of you must leave before dark. Ser Barristan, please make the necessary arrangements for your journey. Moqoro and Melissandre gather the men and make them collect all wood…'

He was distressed when the red woman interrupted him: -'They can build a hundred fires, but only you can win this fight with the sword of light. The story says Azor Ahai spent a hundred days and a hundred nights working at the lightbringer and the prophecy says the blade must be blessed with blood sacrifice…' He choose to stop the woman's ranting and ignore her, before she said too much. He had enough of this prophecy. Should he kill a person he loves just to end this madness. He could never do it, he would fight them with Valyrian steel and fire, concerned he orders: -'Separate them in three groups one will collect, one will take the wood outside the wall and the last will stand outside the wall building piles of logs. Do not light them yet, but you can light one fire inside.'

He knew lighting a fire would please the red priests and also warm the hearts of men. Swiftly he turns away, before the red lady can respond and though walking fast towards the King's Tower he shouts back to Tyrion: -'Viserion will follow your flight to cover you.' He can barely hear the small men thankful response as he makes his way to his chambers. Daenerys is probably waiting and fuming in anger. He groans thinking about her, she has such a strong will, how can he ever make her leave? He could tie her to a dragon, but she would struggle with him, get hurt and hate him forever. Going up the stairs deep in thought, he had not noticed Samwell and Asha calling to him, until he felt the greyjoy's hand in his shoulder. Softly she said: -'Slow down, Jon. No need to tire yourself before the fight.'

Jon turned around and smiled at her, he was glad Sam was with them. He did not want to deal with the tension of Asha today. Relaxed in the company of his friends, he said softly: - 'I am glad you found him. Samwell my friend, I am in dire need of your council'. He can not help to smile at the fat man's response: -'I am always at your service, Jon.' Thinking of Daenerys, the young commander starts to climb the stairs once again whilst saying: -'You slayed a white walker once, now you must tell your tale and bring courage to men. But that is not what I need you for… I need you to tell me once again about Azor Ahai, the prophecy and this goddamned sword'. He stopped, they were to near the door of his room, his heart was beating faster to think of Dany. He turned sharply to his friends at his back. Sam now was looking at him with pity and that made his heart burn at his chest.

In a shaking low voice, Tarly started his tale: -'It was a very old parchment, yet it was said it had been rewritten every five hundred years. In it Azor Ahai is said to have lived a thousand years before our time, when the long winter came a witch told him to build a sword or else all human kind would perish. He tried many times without success, but he always knew what he had to do…' Jon could not help, but interrupt him by sadly saying: -'A sword must have a soul.' He had already heard Sam tell this story, five times maybe more, yet he could not find another way. Blood would have to flow. Scared, Samwell asked him with compassion: - 'Must I continue, my lord?' Jon simply nodded, but said: -'Go you two, eat something prepare yourselves to the fight.'

His friends relented to leave, but eventually did as they were bid. Jon was standing alone now with Ghost in front of him. He walked to the door of his room, petted the direwolf's head and said: -'Guard this door with your life, Ghost. No one must come in.' Inside he could see her walk back and forth. Daenerys did not perceive him at the door. She passed in rage thinking. They were the same age how dare him call her aunt. Did he think she was old, how old was he anyway. Probably barely nine-ten, he was such a young lad to be a leader, much like herself. Daenerys gazed into the ceiling sighing and Jon slightly cleared his throat:-'U-Uhum.' She turned to him abruptly and said: - 'Oh, you are so infuriating!'

Anger still burned in her chest, but she was glad to see him. It was irrational, but she felt alone when he left, like a piece of her was missing. She watched as Jon closed the door and stepped inside without a word. Dany could sense concern in his sullen expression, but she too remained silent. He left the sword upon the table and it seemed like a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulder. Daenerys frowned as he said: -'The wall is a dangerous place right now'. She remained silent, she had learned that talking would only lead them to fighting. And right now she did not want to fight him, she wanted to help him fight the white walkers. Amazed by her silence, he continued: -'It would please me and Tyrion, if you agreed to leave'.

She could feel the blood boiling up in her veins, but she would not succumb to the rage this time. She stared at Jon and mustered all the force she had not to scream: -'I am not leaving' she said firmly, but in a low voice. Dany was happy to control her feelings and was able to continue talking in a steady voice: -'What you do not understand Jon is that your destiny is not yours alone anymore, for three is the head of the Dragon.' The young girl heard Jon sigh and felt empathy towards the young man. Looking at his sad eyes Dany thought about what would she do if she was at his position. She would never let Jon get hurt, but to what means. She walks towards him and grasps his hand in her own whilst saying: -'You are blood of my blood, I am not leaving. And also there is something between us. Love, fire, desire, I do not know, but you can not deny it. I lov…'.

Jon extracts his hand from hers, shaking his head negatively. His behavior troubles her, but she makes herself wait and listen as he says: - 'I feel our connection, you are in my blood Daenerys.' Her heart fills with hope of a tomorrow for them, but he quickly ruins it by saying: -'There is no time for love now. Once I had a big family a father, three brothers and two sisters. Now I stand here alone and most people think that the Stark line is lost. It is not so, our wolfs bind us. Rickon my younger brother was found by the Manderlys and soon will become Warden of the North'. His grey eyes glitter with unshead tears and Dany worriedly asks: -'Why are you telling me this.'

He waves his hand dismissively and continues: -'You are a Queen Daenerys, connections must be made if you intent to rule the Kingdom peacefully. Arya my little sister was found by you Daenerys and my gratitude for that will extend beyond my grave. Nevertheless, my heart pleads me ask that you will find her again. I know that you will and when you do give her this letter, in exchange Arya will support your claim'. Dany shakes her head looking at the piece of parchment she grabs it and throws the offending paper to the ground whilst saying:-'Give the letter to her yourself, you talk like you are already dead'. She is furious and seeing red, her nails dig deep into her own hands as she tries to control the anger.

She can feel little droplets of blood running in her palm as Jon continues talking: - 'People say I am the reincarnation of Azor Ahai that means I must save humanity in this battle. I do not know what to do with that, I think… I think maybe you are the one, the princess that was promissed'. She is about to speak, when Jon hushes her with his finger in her mouth. Her heart beats wild with desire as he says: –'Please do not interrupt. There is something I must tell you. This hero forged that sword on the table, a hundred days and nights he worked, but the blade had no fire. He knew though, he knew the answer to make the blade burn with power, the sword must have a soul. So this son of a bitch killed his wife Nissa and the sword at last had flames'.

Silence filled the room as Jon finished his tale. The blood coming from her hands dripped slowly to the stone floor and Dany did not know what to make of this story. Did he think he had to kill her? Was her life on the line to save mankind? Jon looked at her worriedly, what must she be thinking. He should never had told her, he thought as the girl moved back to a chair and sat with a thud. Daenerys put her arms around herself, trying to hold it together. Her heart was filled with cold, when she said: -'What does that mean?' She disliked the grave expression on his face, but listened as he spoke: -'It means a blood sacrifice must be made.'

Daenerys began rocking back and forth as she thought of the one thing she had learned from her time as Queen, there was always sacrifices. A life given was a life to be taken and responsibilities come first. With a shaking voice she asked: -'You mean to kill me then?' Wide-eyed, Jon shakes his head forcibly and kneels at her feet saying: - 'No, my sweet princess. I would… I would never'. She puts her bloody hand on his mouth to shut him and stands up thinking that it did not matter how she felt. Crying she said: -'No need to dirty your hands, I will do my duty.' Jon could feel her blood at his mouth when she moved toward the sword and it was too much for him.

Anxiously, he shouted: -'No, Dany! I have made my choice it is my blood that is going in that sword if needed be'. Reality struck her hard and fast, I made my choice he said and her brain started spinning. Duty did not hold a candle to their love she thought and angry she strode towards him and shoved his chest hardly. He looked at her surprised as she said: -'How can you say something like that? Don't you know I love you.' Miserable Jon caught Dany's wrists in his hands and began making soft circles against her skin as he said: -'I love you too and there is not a second I do not wish that I could pursue to be thy promised one. However, war is at hand and death is my destiny'.

Daenerys grabs him by his furcoat and whispers in his ear: -'Death is everyone's destiny.' Giving soft kisses in his neck she continues speaking: -'Why must things be always so black and white with you. There is no need for either of us to die in this battle, we will find a way.' Jon revels in the feel of her soft warm lips in his neck and wields as she trails soft kisses along his jaw. He pulls her close and kisses her with want. She can feel his hard on as her body presses on against him and she slightly moans. They give themselves into desire briefly, never forgetting the impeding danger that surrounds them. Kissing her round ripe breasts, Jon thinks about the upcoming battle, about the unfair duty that will fall to him and about Dany.


End file.
